But Who?
by HAILJAPS
Summary: The perfect Sasuke Uchiha is in a serious relationship, but with who? - SasuNaru FanFiction (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1 - Foreword

**WARNING : THE CONTENT INSIDE IS FOR ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY, DEFINITELY NOT FOR HOMOPHOBIC AND UNDERAGE. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THEM OR BOTH, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU.**

AN : It's been so long...

Please Enjoy~

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the Most Wanted Husband in the banana-shape-like country called Japan. He has the looks, body, wealth, and cold personality, which in result makes him mysterious and because of that, many girls worship and adore him like some kind of god.

With the black appearance to match his pale complexion makes him even "darker" than he already is, not to mention those black penetrating eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul who caught by those.

His body… Even models envy him. He has the looks and perfect body. He is tall, lean, with the right amount of muscle.

Wealth… Together with the family, they owned one of the largest companies in the country. It is an underestimate if you bother to ask about how much money he produces per hour. Rumor said that even his soap is more expensive than your house.

Well, that rumor is still need to be confirmed yet.

Since he is one of those most wanted husband in Japan, also with his cold and mysterious personality that makes his life is kind of hard to predict, and because of that, everything about him will always become a hot topic, for example the rumor about the soap earlier. And now, we have received news which we assure you we've got from reliable sources that our Sasuke Uchiha is in a serious relationship with someone and it is a huge lost to just let it pass.

So we are going to ask a few questions to the people around him. The questions will be the same to each person. We already confirmed that the total people we are going to ask are about fifteen people.

So...

Who is the person that has caught the mysterious, gorgeous, rich, the perfect Sasuke Uchiha's heart?

* * *

_**AN : Next chapter will be dropped today at twelve JST... (GMT/UTC + 09:00)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Sasuke Uchiha & What Is

**But... Who? - Chapter 002**

_**"Who Sasuke Uchiha and What Is He To You?"**_

* * *

Hi. I am Neji Hyuuga. I am 27 years old. Nothing is really special about me except my long hair. It is smooth and silky I could have become a hair model if I were not a business man.

Hn, just kidding…

As mentioned before, I am one of those most wanted husband in Japan along with Sasuke. You see, I am quite popular with the girls, maybe because of my eyes?

Why am I telling you guys these again? Oh right, I am here to talk about Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha... He is the kid I met back in middle school. Not until that then I discovered that we actually lived in the same neighborhoods since forever, ah…

He is a junior by a year. I was in a Judo class and that was where I met him. He was not a member but I always saw him there, sitting on the bench with a pink haired kid together just to watch the Judo class. Later than I noticed that they were watching a blonde hair kid, one of his friends was in the class with me.

By the way, I hate my middle school.

Don't ask.

I don't know much about him when we were in Middle School. We were not attending the same High School but we went to the same University. I don't know what happened in High School to him but he happened to manage to enter the university one year earlier than he was supposed to be so we ended up in the same class for every subject and the first time we talked was when we had some project together.

First impression of him… Not bad. He is the kind of anti social kid, but not really since he has that two kids hanging out with him frequent. He is just a less-talking kind of kid so it works just fine to me, since I don't really like talking either if it is not a worthy topic. He is cool. Because of that, we somehow managed to end up together in every project that was why we become close.

The closeness of our relation benefits both of us in the future. For example, right now. You see, our families run a successful business, we work together and we somehow manage to top and it benefits both parties.

He acts cool to me and it doesn't really matter. I am not bothered per se. So long as I'm comfortable with it, I don't care. How he acts to others, I have no idea.

* * *

Hello, my fellow! I am Lee Rock! I am 27 years old, the age for spring of youth blooming to the fullest like the lotus!

Ah I love spring…

Ah, I'm sorry I got carried away, forgive me!

Hmm…

Okay! I heard that one of my fellows, Neji Hyuuga also got this kind of question? Oh! I am soooo excited! I will answer all of the questions with all of my heart, you won't regret!

First, let me do 100 push up!

Oh okay, I will do it later after this! Forgive me!

Sasuke Uchiha is the most wanted something, what I forgot, along with Neji. He is like the celebrity. All of the girls knew him! Well, lads, he was a junior by a year. I met Sasuke when we were in middle school. I know him because he always came to the Judo class. I was in Judo class that was why. It was not like Sasuke came to the class as a member of Judo. He only came with the prettiest girl on earth, Sakura, just to watch his other friend which was also my friend in Judo class, Naruto. The three of them are friends, I heard since childhood, just like Neji, Tenten, and I.

I wish Sakura watched my great performance too, sigh…

I swear I don't know much about Sasuke!

Sasuke acts cold to others. Maybe he has no energy to do so. I pity that kid, really… He must not have the time to enjoy what youth is!

* * *

Hey. Sorry for waiting. You could've called me earlier! I had to take care of my hair so… Yeah…

Hey, my name is Tenten. The age is twenty seven. Uh, don't mind my scar here and there so, ahem… I've got a phone call last week to ask if I have received an email from someone who is a total loser who wouldn't even tell his identity to the public so he wanted to keep it a secret. Damn that guy. I won't get married with a guy like him.

I have more balls than him.

And I won't allow that to happen.

Okay, so I have printed the question and it says… Wow, there are questions about…

Oh well, Sasuke Uchiha… He is handsome. You are blind if you say that he is not. He has the looks, model-like body, dark appearance that makes him hot. Mind you! He is hot and the title of him as one of the Most Wanted Husband in Japan is not a joke. He also has the money. He could snap his fingers for anyone he pleased to kneel before him. He has the balls and that is the plus point for him. I am tomboy but I am still a girl and he is like every girls type of man to be with.

That kind of bastard attitude and mysterious look he has makes him more attractive.

Hah…

I know him when he walked through the corridor in middle school. He was at that time still a freshman and I was a sophomore. Everything seemed to stop when he walked by. Ah, at that time I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. At that time I was grateful to see him because for the long time of my entire life there was no guy I find attractive so I thought back then that I was gay. Not that I find that there were attractive girls either.

I have to thank Sasuke later…

How Sasuke acts to others… It's pretty the same. He has no expression other than that blank look. He is not the type of guy who chased after girls like others. Not that Neji or Gaara are like the type of those others I mentioned. The three should associate together.

* * *

Yo! Kiba is in the house. The age is 26. I live alone now with my sweet heart, Akamaru. Although I have fangs, I don't bite.

So I was walking from my work to my apartment a week ago. I always check my mailbox if there is letter for me or bomb, just to make sure, you know? Hehehe…

Just kidding.

So, my mailbox is usually empty. I don't have to worry about my electricity's bill or something since I worked at one of those huge companies. That night, I knitted my eyebrows that someone actually sent me a letter. I scanned my area since it was pretty quiet and spooky as hell, not to mention the wind. I shuddered before I snatch the letter and moved inside my apartment where my sweetheart must be waiting for me.

I didn't scream when something jumped on me when my apartment was in total darkness. I sighed when it started to lick all over my face.

Ah Akamaru…

I shall get rid of those horror DVDs and give it to Naruto instead, muahahaha…

Okay, so where was I again? Oh right. After I petted my sweetheart and called it quit, I stood up and decide to switch the lights on. It's creepy, you know?

I forgot the letter in my hand, so I opened it and knitted my eyebrows that the loser wouldn't even mention his name.

Hah, whatever…

I shoved the letter down my pocket and shrugged it off and decided to read it later.

Yes, the later is the week after.

I forgot!

So with no regret of me being forgetful, I looked for the letter and opened it. I scanned the paper. Hmm... So on the letter said some questions.

The first question is about that prick which happened to be my boss, Sasuke Uchiha. I was in dilemma five years ago, whether I should join the Hyuuga Inc., Root Group, Sabaku Corps, Namikaze Enterprise, or Uchiha Company. Somehow I ended up at Uchiha's Company. Damn, if only Naruto had taken the Namikaze Enterprise, I would apply there. No such luck…

So, Sasuke Uchiha was that silent kid back in elementary school. I never meet him again until when I was applying to the company. I thought it would be his brother, Itachi as the boss of the company, since he is better than Sasuke, latter then I found out that Itachi is in the Osaka branch.

Hah…

I tell you, Sasuke is a prick. We are never that close and I don't plan to. I am not scared when he is around, glaring at the employees and I am sure that when it happens, someone dies. I almost peed myself. He can be a total jerk anytime he wants.

Not when Naruto is around.

I don't know what Naruto did but somehow there was no more intimidating aura around.

Well, why Naruto is around? What I know is that well, since he is pretty close to Sasuke so I never really think of anything.

First impression of Sasuke… He is a total dick.

* * *

Hi.

Why are you here giving me a paper full of questions? Are you interest with my insects collection? My insects are far more interesting compared to anything else.

Okay then, if you insist.

The name is Shino. I am twenty six years old. I am special, why, because I have my beautiful insects collection, I am sure you will regret that you have refused to know more about them.

Ah, forgive me for getting away from the topic, why, because of my beautiful collection of course.

So the first question is about Sasuke Uchiha. Why are you interested in knowing him from me? Are you somehow a criminal? You ask question that could have put your life in dangerous. You know who is he, right?

Right?

Since Kiba have answered all the questions, I might as well join in. I just want to tell you that you are a loser. Why?

Forgive me.

Sasuke Uchiha? You know, you could have to just watch the television or read the newspaper, magazine, or listen to the radio. I am pretty sure he is like on everywhere. Everything about him could produce money so I am sure that you will become rich by an instant and I suggest you to leave your job you are currently doing so...

Forgive me. I got carried away, why...

Okay. Sasuke Uchiha is the same kid as any others, or not. When we were in elementary, there were these kids, Naruto and Kiba, who loved to know about my insects but Sasuke was not interested and he loved to sit alone somewhere, watching Naruto and Kiba pulled pranks. I remember that he always warned or scolded Naruto to not associate with a mutt. I am sure by now that the mutt he mentioned was Kiba. Why, at that time Akamaru was still so cute, Kiba always carried him wherever he pleased and he smelled like dog and Sasuke hated that.

Anyway, Kiba is my friend and Naruto is Sasuke's friend. Kiba and Naruto are friends so I knew Sasuke because of Kiba who introduced Naruto to me, who was friend with Sasuke.

Okay, forget what I said.

First impression of Sasuke, he is just a little bit harsh with his words and I guess that he doesn't give a fuck to who he was talking to. We don't really talk so it's fine. I guess it is because of his blood type. Sasuke acts fine to me, why you ask? I don't know how he acts to others. I am not that close to Sasuke, though...

But I know one thing that some guys envy of him and said bad things about him, snatching away all the girls' attention.

Those guys shall have insects as collection or something to do with their own life...

* * *

Someone sent me a letter. I decided to write it down since I am not sure with my own voice according to the questions I have to answer but don't worry, I will do my best.

I am shaking right now. Hi! My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am twenty six years old. I actually planned on going to the T University but something happened so I went to W University instead.

The love of my life-

Sorry, I fainted yesterday.

I wish I could finish that sentence but I just can't...

Forgive me!

I was so sure that I would attend the T University but it changed when the Graduation Party of the High School happened.

Oh, the question is not there yet.

I will continue it later.

Do I know Sasuke Uchiha? I think it is a silly question. It is like, every citizen in Japan knew him. It is like you were asking if the sun is hot. Okay, so Sasuke Uchiha is a handsome guy. He is one of those most wanted husband in the country and my cousin is one of them. Every girl is willing to give their life to Sasuke but I am maybe the only girl that wouldn't do that. He is perfect, maybe, but I don't see him attractive.

There is only one guy that-

Forgive me! I just fainted, ah...

This is hard than I thought.

You see? Even if I fainted for days, if I write it down, you won't notice only if I wrote so.

Where was I again?

Oh, Sasuke. He is my cousin's business partner right now. I met him when we were in elementary. I was with my best friends, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke and I were not that close so first impression of him? I don't know. We haven't really talked but from my point of view, he is harsh with his words. It is spicy. There is nothing that could help you when he talks harsh. It's not because of he is mean, he is just too blunt to others that makes him feared and respected. I think his harsh words are right and sometimes the truth is always the painful one. You need someone like Sasuke to make you realize about what make sense is.

I don't hate him. Because he is always right.

He acts the same to anyone except Na...

Wait, I have to take a deep breath.

I swear I thought I was ready but...

I promised that I would do my best so I will!

Okay, I will repeat again. So, Sasuke acts the same to others and I don't know to me, but he is cold and harsh sometimes, but not when he was around Naruto.

Ah there, I did it!

Okay, why he only loses his cool when he was around Naruto? Maybe because...

You know? I am pretty normal when I talk. But just like Sasuke, l lost my self-composed when I talked about Na... Naruto!

Hmm...

That is...

* * *

Oh hey.

Thanks for ruining my mood from playing the shogi.

I am Shikamaru Nara, 26. I should be at some rooftop right now, watching the clouds or at some flat place, taking a nap, but here I am, stuck with you, is about to answer some troublesome questions at some troublesome place and time, which is so troublesome.

So what is the first question?

Hmm… How I know Sasuke Uchiha… He is my boss. I worked under him. It is so troublesome but since all I need is my idea and the pay is high, I get my nap time whenever I need as long as I already finished my work, you know, Sasuke won't bother waking me up when I was taking a nap so it is not troublesome unless it is urgent.

So troublesome, really…

Doesn't matter… I can manage my life just fine working under him.

I could build my own company and make it top, even I could beat the other companies included the Uchiha Company but since it is too troublesome, to hell with it.

Sasuke Uchiha is a troublesome boss. If he has a problem, everyone must suffer. His principle is if he is suffering from something, everyone must suffer along with him, and it must be twice painful than he felt. I pity his lover to have such sadist as Sasuke.

You can say when Sasuke has a problem and when he has not. He has not when he entered the building with a straight face and head straight to his office at a normal time. The normal time is all employees arrived at eight sharp and he will come at nine sharp so the time he entered the building, he expects no chair is empty. He has a problem when everything turns out just like this morning. Sasuke entered his building at eight-thirty, earlier than usual, giving all of the employees his death glare, expecting everyone to work. Telling in a deep voice about him expecting all the documents he asked to be ready before the company closed at five and he was expecting that if they couldn't finish at the exact time he asked, they have to stay for overtime until they finished it.

There will be no overtime pay for that.

If you still couldn't finish that from overtime, you have to stay until the morning until you finish it then you can leave the company. You are not happy with that? You can resign.

He is not only strict, but you can say that he is a bastard and a sadist. I have seen him smirked when everyone else bowed their head down on their own cubicles, almost peed their selves from the indirect torture.

Luckily I am not one of those who have to suffer from Sasuke's sadistic strikes. I did my documents as fast as I could so I can add the remaining time of making the documents to nap. The longer the nap, the more productive I become.

Cough.

Poor that dog lover, Kiba, who was one of those unlucky bastards who have to suffer. He is subscribed in every sentence Sasuke threw.

Pfft…

Sasuke Uchiha… I met him in college. He is one of those top students in class. No matter how hard Sasuke or even that Neji guy tried, they would never beat me, who was a top student and I have no idea how I managed that… Now that I work under him.

Ah, if only I were not that lazy…

That is too troublesome…

Sasuke acts cold to everyone… For example, that Kiba kid, he always says colorful names about the boss such as dickhead, bastard, jerk, etc.

Meanwhile Sasuke acts slightly cool toward me. The smirked he gave to me… I know because of him that couldn't beat my scores in college, the lazy genius, but now the lazy genius he couldn't beat is working under him. The irony…

I want to ask my father why I am so lazy but since it is too troublesome, I always ended up napping before I could even get the answer. Even if I maybe somehow manage to demand him for an answer, which is sounded so impossible for me to do that, it would be too troublesome for him to answer my question. The mystery…

Sorry, I yawned.

Next question…?

* * *

I will introduce myself if I have snacks to eat because without snacks I wouldn't be able to think of any answers, so…

Thank you.

Alright, hi, I am Chouji from the Akimichi Clan. My age is twenty six. I will answers all the questions you gave me. Thank you very much for the snacks now I can think straight.

I want to finish this session as fast as I could so please hurry up with it and what is the first question?

Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm… Everyone knew about him. He is those famous guys in the country. My friend, Ino, is always day dreaming every time she heard the name "Sasuke". I don't know what she looked on Sasuke. I mean, he is not even that special? Well, maybe he is handsome, rich, and has a mysterious aura around him that is why Ino did that?

Eh, since I am a guy, I do know nothing about other guys. Almost every guy hates him. I don't really hate that guy so long as he stays away from my foods, so… Well, I am not that close to him. I would meet him when my Ramen's partner is around. My Ramen's partner is one of those guys who hate Sasuke to the core. Before we eat the Ramen, he would blurt out about how that Sasuke guy is a dick and how he hates him, how he wants to kill him but one thing I never understand is that he said that although he wanted to kill Sasuke, he wouldn't let Sasuke die.

He is weird but he is awesome because we shared the same blood type.

You have no idea how awesome B's are…

Hmm… How I know Sasuke? I know him through media… He is just some kind of good looking successful businessman which is from a famous clan, although Akimichi is still awesome on our own way so…

How I met him? I met him in person in my favorite Ramen stand back in college, at that time I was eating with my Ramen's partner. We were on our seven bowls and was about to savor our eighth bowls, and he came out of nowhere and dragged my Ramen's partner away. I have to thank him later for paying all the bills before he left with my partner.

Poor Naruto…

My first impression of him… He was a god of money, although he dragged my partner from our ramen competition, he paid the bills and I was saved.

How he acts to me? It doesn't really matter, I don't know. How he acts to others? I think that everyone shall agree to whatever he wants. Maybe…

* * *

Last week someone came to the shop and as always, I would say, "Hello, I am Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you with our wonderful flowers?"

However, that guy who was not man enough to reveal his identity said his sorry for bothering my time and gave me an envelope. He said that I could open this the next week. Through knitted eyebrows, I watched him leave and I shrugged and put the envelope down my pocket. I will read it later, to hell with him saying that I have to read it next week, I thought to myself. Since it was also my work time, I decided to read it later after the shop closed.

A week later, and it is right now, I just found the envelope and I sighed. I have forgotten about the damn envelope until that guy came again and asked if whether I have already read the envelope or not.

He-he-he.

Hmm, what is inside?

Introduce yourself, it said. Hmm, okay but promise me you will buy some flowers from my shop.

Got it?

Good.

Now where were we again? Oh right. My name is Ino under the proud clan of Yamanaka. An expert when it comes to flower and its meaning. Our shop has its branch all around the country so make sure to buy flowers at your local Yamanaka's Florist! I can promote my industry while I introduce myself right? Now, mind you! If you have gotten a problem with that, you won't get my answers…

Hahaha…

Sorry, I got carried away. I will start again. My name is Ino Yamanaka. The age is twenty six. Blood type is B rhesus positive. Libra, September the 23rd. Still single so if any of you interest, come at the shop!

Okay, first question?

Ohohoho… This is my favorite question…

Hello everyone, although this guy I will be saying next already has a lover, I can't deny his hotness. He is delicious and you would be blind if you said that he is not gorgeous, a sex god, oh damn, do you have tissue?

Thank you.

Eh, I have a question to you.

Are there any girls you will be asking about him after me?

(-le gasps)

YOU HAVE TO PREPARE TISSUES!

Okay sorry.

Sasuke Uchiha. It's like, everyone knew him and it would be silly if you asked, "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" I just rolled my eyes after reading the question. Like really. Really? Are you asking me this question? Is this question even existed?

Oh.

Sasuke Uchiha. He is twenty six. July 23rd , was born in Central Tokyo.

Yes everyone, he is a Tokyo kid.

His blood type is AB, I don't know his rhesus but, AB is matched with B and I am B!

(-le sighed).

Well, I met him one time at the mall center, and I was having a casual diner with Naruto and Sakura, my best friends. We were still in our senior year of high school when he showed up. I was the one who caught a sight of him, walking on our direction, and was sending his strong gaze toward us. Naruto and Sakura were facing me so the two wouldn't see Sasuke was walking toward, well, maybe toward us. I checked my back but there was wall, so we were the only people there at that spot. Sasuke definitely wasn't looking at me and I wondered which one he was looking, Naruto or Sakura. It was a lie if my heart didn't beat crazily when Sasuke was getting nearer.

The Sasuke Uchiha, who I only saw on the news, was walking toward our direction. I finally met him in person! Maybe the other two had noticed me when they gave me strange look.

Naruto said, "Ino, what is wrong with you?" he pointed my half-empty plate with his fork before he continued, "…it will get cold." he finished his question and Sakura nodded.

I gulped and looked down to my plate, to my two friends who was watching me in concern, to the guy who was getting nearer, and to my two friends again. The only thing I could do was gapped few times. I found no words came out from my mouth.

I was about to inform the two that there was Sasuke Uchiha behind them but the said man was faster at making his move.

"Naruto… Sakura…"

First impression of him, in person… He is ten folds more handsome, ten folds more attractive, and ten folds hotter than what I saw on media, on television, on the newspaper, on the magazine.

He is a sex god.

Wait a minute…

The time that deep voice reached us, I watched as Naruto and Sakura knitted their eyebrows. They paused from their activity and looked behind them. In unison, Naruto and Sakura said, "Sasuke?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. My two friends, I have known them for three years, actually knew Sasuke? They called him by his first name! How?

"Sasuke? What are you…" Sakura asked and Naruto finished her with, "…doing here?"

I didn't know what to do other than stay silent and watched.

Sasuke seemed not to notice anything, that sadly included me, he said, "I have something to tell to both of you…" he finished his sentences. Although he was talking to the two but his eyes were only focused on Naruto's. He was like burning Naruto with his gaze. If I were Naruto, I would just melt there. I imagined myself as an ice cream under the glaring sun. Yes, Sasuke is the glaring sun.

Luckily Naruto were not me.

"…but we are just in the middle of our dinner…" Sakura said but Sasuke didn't even look at her, he kept his gaze at Naruto.

"Yeah, we are still like, half way of it…" Naruto added in, eyes glued to Sasuke's.

"This is urgent. Now let's go." Sasuke said, and still, Sasuke didn't even look away from Naruto's eyes! Even Naruto wouldn't even back out by looking away!

Ah, that was the story how I met him in person.

They ended up leaving with Naruto got carried away by Sasuke's hand which was holding tightly on Naruto's hand securely like he wouldn't let Naruto ran away and Sakura was about to stay with me that night but he said darkly to Sakura to also follow him so Sakura had no other option other than to go as well and apologized to me and she said that she promised to tell me what happened.

He acts as calm and cool to everyone, I guess. He doesn't really care who you are. If he thinks that you are not important to his life, he doesn't care and he wouldn't even make a conversation with you. Only if you are Sakura or Naruto, then maybe he will care… Then maybe he will talk…

* * *

Do you know that Sasori is my master of these all magnificen puppets? Do you know those most wanted husbands? No, I am not one of them but my brother is. Yes, I am Gaara's big brother.

Hi. My name is Kankurou. I am twenty eight years old, a famous puppeteer in Japan. You have to buy the tickets of my next performance which will be held in Tokyo Dome. My brother and the Namikaze Enterprise sponsored it and it would be epic so don't missed it.

Unlike others, I won't force you to do something just to answer these questions. All you have to do is just buy my tickets.

Hah, it sounds like I still am forcing.

First question?

Sasuke Uchiha... Oh, that kid since we were kids, he never got along with anyone. He is just like my brother, Gaara.

When we were kids, there was this kid named Naruto. He is one special kid, I tell you. That time, he cried and screamed that he didn't want to be friend with Sasuke and Gaara ever again. What happened? You guess... Okay, I will tell you. Gaara pulled Naruto's left hand and Sasuke was on the other end of Naruto's right hand. Of course it hurts and Naruto cried.

It was so cute and funny as well if I have to remember those moments. Sasuke's and Gaara's horror look when Naruto cried and screamed like that, it was so hilarious, you have no idea...

Hahaha...

By the way, Naruto is our neighbor, the only person who can actually make friends with Sasuke and Gaara, the anti-social.

Sasuke is the kid next door as well. He is as anti social as my brother. He is the same age as my brother, I guess... He is also one of those most wanted husbands, like in the whole Japan. I don't know if being anti social could attract so many girls like that? Hmm...

* * *

Oh hey! What's up? Need haircut or new hair style? No? …too bad then... It's a rare opportunity to interview one of those most wanted husband's sibling, right?

Just kidding...

I heard that Yamanaka girl had the opportunity to promote her flower shop whilst being asked so how could I not to promote my beauty salon as well? Right...

My name is Temari. I am a beautician, a hairstylist. You see my hair right now? Cool, isn't it? You want to give your hair style a shot by the staffs of our beauty salon? No? Okay...

I am twenty seven. I have been living my life as a beautician since twenty three.

Let's kip that.

So, the question is about Sasuke Uchiha.

Woohoo...

Who doesn't know this beauty, hmm? Aside from my brother, Gaara, Sasuke is also one of those most wanted husband in our beloved country. I have known him since kids. We were neighbors after all... But now that he is one of those successful businessmen in the country, he has moved, living away from his parents. Well, I have moved myself since I have already earning my own money, so, it's hard to see him again directly if it is not from the media.

Hah...

That guy is totally perfection. Those mysterious aura surrounding him, those intense stares he gave to people... He might not plan on doing that but whenever his dark eyes fell on me, oh gawd... I think I might have wetted myself. I wonder if someone might experiencing orgasm while staring at or being stared of those black eyes of his, if it were me under him, cough, it would be the intense, mind blowing, the best climax ever.

He is gay, too bad... I even have thought of how our child would look like...

Tissue, please…?

Thanks.

Sasuke Uchiha. He is cold. I think that that is what makes him more attractive. He is like, perfection... Every girl fantasy of how their man should look like. Even lesbians would turn straight just for a night if they had a chance to get laid by Sasuke. Sasuke has a beauty face but still masculine and it's like, he is every gender's guilty pleasure.

You with me?

* * *

I'm Gaara.

Twenty six.

I don't like the idea of you asking me these kinds of questions but I have no choice now do I?

Sasuke Uchiha. I knew him since I was one. He was my neighbor after all... His house located next to mine. Now that we have moved from our parents' house to live independent, we seldom met. Honestly, I don't like the idea meeting him because he always interrupted my human moment with Naruto. I am an alien, after all... I didn't consider myself as a human due to the lack of social needs I have. I don't like the idea to socialize with others and I always thought of murdering the human being except Naruto. To say the truth, I always hate Sasuke's presence to the core whenever he was near Naruto and I.

Why? When I was near Naruto, he would came and dragged Naruto away, telling me that he is his and nobody could ever lay a hand to his Naruto. Sometimes I would snatch Naruto back to me but ever since the time when Naruto cried and said the he doesn't want to play with us anymore because of I was on his other end of his right hand and Sasuke was on the other side, pulling him to different direction, I stopped arguing and if Sasuke came again to claim Naruto, I would give up and left. I don't want to argue, is all...

Sasuke is possessive but his possessiveness is just too much I can't handle.

I honestly trust him when Naruto was with him but if I ever heard of him hurting Naruto, I swear I wouldn't hesitate to murder him and make sure to leave no trace of his very existence. So far so good however… Nothing wrong happened so he is safe for now.

* * *

My name is Juugo. I am twenty six and I enjoy the nature.

I am here because someone gave me an envelope with bunch of questions and expected me to answer all of them.

The question is about Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke is; a friend of mine.

I know him in high school. I met him there, not in Japan but in States. At that time, there were four Japanese at the class. The two of them were Sasuke and I. Because of we were Japanese, we ended up together.

Sasuke is a fine young man, knows how to handle everything around him, genius, calm, not annoying and cool and so I am fine with his personality. I would gladly smash anyone who touched him or cause him any harm.

He kind of reminds me of a certain someone who I failed to protect. So when I met him, I promised to protect him and this time I won't let myself to fail.

Sasuke won't bother to bat an eye on anybody or even if he does, he is still stoic, cool, and collective. He is from a genius, prideful family after all… Sure the Uchihas raised him very well.

* * *

Yo!

Suigetsu in your service!

I will introduce myself properly. My name is Suigetsu Hozuki. I am twenty six and a proud young businessman at that. Well, I am running a swords shop, an antique swords at that. Katana and stuffs, you know...

Come by the shop and see my collection of swords I have... You won't be disappointed, trust me.

I am done with the introduction. Let's go to the first question now shall we? Great.

The first question is about... Ah, that guy... Sasuke Uchiha is a friend of mine I first met back in States. I don't know about the other two friends of mine, Juugo and Karin, but I approached Sasuke was because he is a Japanese and his surname. His surname, it was like the entire citizens of our country knew the name of Uchiha. Who doesn't? The clan practically owned the biggest company in Japan. Almost every city in the country have the Uchiha Symbol on it. The Uchiha symbol is the traditional fan with red and white, the fan protecting the fire, or something like that. I am sure one time I went to Sapporo, I saw one by accident. Ah, it's a long story.

I met him when I was in States and our class had four Japanese that later we ended up hanging out together. Well, not really hanging out since Sasuke was and still is an anti social and an asshole sometimes, so if we wanted to hang out together, I have to hail Sasuke's pale ass. It's a miracle if he even agreed.

Somehow we ended up sticking with each other.

Sasuke is still has not acknowledge us as his friends. If he heard that I told others that we are friends, I swear he would kill me. He said that Juugo, Karin, and I are just a mere acquaintances.

Ah that asshole. I never understand why on earth the girls fall for anti social asshole like him. Man, trust me... He is one of those Most Wanted Husband or something in the country, I tell you!

Sasuke acts toward me like at anybody, a total asshole. I never understand why up until now I still willingly associating with him, maybe because of Juugo and Karin's unconditional love toward that guy and I have no choice other than sticking with the three. Mah, never mind, honestly… He is still cool so I am okay with him. He is just too blunt that's why... and his bluntness most of them is actually quite true and it breaks my heart when he said spicy things toward me, ugh, Sasuke…

* * *

Hey…

What's up?

By the way, my name is Karin Uzumaki. I am twenty six years old, working as a secretary at the Namikaze's Enterprice. My current boss now is my uncle, Nagato Uzumaki. Not that he is the head of the Enterprise but he is one of the shareholders. There are several shareholders who work at the Enterprise and one of them is Uncle Nagato. The big boss is also my uncle, Minato Namikaze. My big boss is supposed to be my own cousin but since he refused to take care of the company, uncle Minato is on dilemma who would inherit his company in the future. However I heard from what uncle Minato's secretary, Mister Shikaku Nara, he said that uncle Minato and aunt Kushina should plan on getting another child. Ugh, their only son, which is my cousin, since he couldn't give grandchild to uncle Minato and aunt Kushina, not that he is barren, that's why the idea of the second child is on progress, I guess…

Now look what I just blabbered.

Never mind… Let's just start this day with the first question.

Oh…

Sasuke Uchiha, eh?

This guy is the reason of;

1. Why my uncle and aunt are in dilemma,

2. Why my cousin can't give my uncle and aunt grandchild,

3. Why my love life ruined.

Nah, just ignored the number three, cough.

Sasuke Uchiha is a guy I met when I was kid. I often came to Naruto's house so I often met Sasuke. I only met him at my cousin's house. Until high school, I went to the States. Surprisingly I met Sasuke there, at the same school, in the same class. There were four Japanese in the class and two of them were Sasuke and I. Because we are Japanese, we ended up together. When I thought that finally had a chance to be with Sasuke, everything shattered.

It sounds stupid, really, but that's how my love life ended. Not that I regret about that. After that I kind of feel relieved.

* * *

Hello everyone.

I am not good with socializing so if there is something wrong with me in the near future, forgive me.

I am Sai. My surname is none of your business. I am twenty six. I am a business man.

The question is about Sasuke Uchiha.

Hmm… I don't know if he has dick or not. Maybe he has.

Just kidding.

Sasuke is a rival both in business and normal life. Together with me, he is also one of those most wanted husband in our country.

I met him for the first time in senior of high school. I was practically gluing myself with my favorite person, the dickless. That was where Sasuke appeared. Apparently, the dickless is childhood friend with Sasuke. Our meeting was not very nice since Sasuke greeted me with a punch. I have no idea what was his problem.

He has dick after all…

What did I do? I was just practically doing my ritual every day, find the dickless and teased him until he is all red. I love his reaction when he got all red. That way I just want to tease him even more. It was fine and all not until Sasuke showed up and I hate that.

* * *

Hello!

I am Sakura! Sakura Haruno, a surgeon, twenty six. I am practically mastered karate, black belt. If you dare to try to mess with me or my loved ones, I won't hesitate to break all your bones.

Hehehe…

Sasuke Uchiha? Why you asked? In media, he is a one of the most wanted husband in Japan. His look, body, and wealth... He is like every girl's dream man. Well, I once have to have that kind of dream but there are things we have to give up and he is one of those things I have given up.

Sasuke Uchiha as in my version… is my childhood friend. Every girl in the country hates me for that. Sasuke lacks the social needs. The only people he was willing to hang out with are me, Naruto, and Sai. Well, it actually only Naruto and I but since Sai is practically gluing himself to Naruto, he is counted.

* * *

Who Has Caught Sasuke's Heart?

* * *

AN : I predicted wrong. I thought that I will drop this chapter at twelve JST. Something came up so forgive for the delay.

Next chapter will be dropped on Monday, 21st July 2014 at twelve JST.

Until Next Time, Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Has Caught Sasuke's Hear

**But... Who? - Chapter 003**

"**_Who Has Caught Sasuke's Heart?"_**

* * *

…and here I thought that Sasuke who actually the one that has caught someone's heart…

Now you ask me who the person?

Why don't you ask his best friends?

-Neji Hyuuga-

* * *

Hahaha…

Is the question right? Or are you just typo here with the question?

The question is supposed to be, "Who's heart Sasuke has caught?"

Nah… It's okay to be wrong sometimes…

You need to add fuel to your youth and let it blossom, okay, my fellow? Got it?

-Lee Rock-

* * *

I wish it was me who caught Sasuke's heart but no, I am not.

Just kidding, lads…

It might be his best friend.

You have to ask him for good.

-Ten Ten-

* * *

I think it's not who has caught Sasuke's heart.

It's likely that Sasuke forced the person.

I am sure even up until now that that person is still unwilling to go out with that jerk, really.

Well, they seem "happy" together.

Heck, even "happy" is not the right word to describe the two.

Poor soul, you blondie…

I feel you man, really...

Whatever…

-Kiba Inuzuka-

* * *

It's his best friend.

Now, how about come see my insect's collection?

-Shino Aburame-

* * *

I…it's a…als…also m…my l…lo…

IT'S ALSO MY LOVE!

If m…my lo…love, um… is happy with Sasuke-kun, then I am happy too…

-Hinata Hyuuga-

* * *

Isn't the question troublesome?

How troublesome…

It's my father's boss's kid.

It's his best friend.

-le yawns…

And anyway, about the troublesome question, it's actually the other way around.

Now deal with it.

-Shikamaru Nara-

* * *

Hmm…

It's my partner in food.

Now where is my snack?

-Chouji Akimichi-

* * *

All I can say is, you are wrong with the question.

It's not, "Who has caught Sasuke's heart."

It's supposed to be, "Who heart Sasuke has caught?"

Really?

Come on!

A person like Sasuke must be the one who caught other's heart.

It's impossible if it's the other way around, right?

Right…

-Love, Ino Yamanaka, XOXO-

* * *

It's his best friend.

Isn't that obvious?

-Kankurou, the Puppeteer-

* * *

Who, you ask?

It's the kid next door…

Next question?

-Temari-

* * *

A fox.

-Gaara-

* * *

It's Sasuke's possession.

His best friend.

-Juugo-

* * *

Hey!

The question is wrong!

Change that!

I cannot imagine that someone caught Sasuke's heart.

It must be Sasuke who caught the person's heart.

Consider that person is a stubborn…

Sasuke must be forcing him…

Muahahaha…

Just kidding.

-Suigetsu Hozuki-

* * *

Can I just pretend that the question is the other way around?

Like, "who heart Sasuke has caught?"

Yeah, that's better.

It's, someone I know…

Wanna hear my story?

-Karin Uzumaki-

* * *

I believe that the dickless was being forced by Sasuke.

I know it.

-Sai-

* * *

Hohoho…

I wish it was me but, as I said before, that there are things we have to give up.

I am happy with the two.

I would say that this person has actually made Sasuke head over heels with them.

I don't know how this person, even without trying, could make Sasuke do dumb things, even put his life in danger just for the sake of this person.

…ever since we were kids, believe me…

It's my best friend and his.

-Sakura Haruno-

* * *

It's still vague… What's the lucky person's name? How is the person's appearance look like?

* * *

AN : I predicted wrong. Forgive me with the late update.

Until next time, jaa~


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's The Lucky Person's Nam

**But... Who? - Chapter 004**

**"Who's the lucky person's name? How is the person's appearance look like?"**

* * *

Isn't it obvious? It's his best friend…

The guy who…

Never mind…

Oh and yes…

The great Sasuke Uchiha is gay to his best friend.

Hn.

The guy has, I admit, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen since the one in front of the mirror. He has spike, blonde hair, pointing at every direction. The guy loves summer that's why his skin is dark. Well, to say the truth, his dark skin is actually natural, I can tell. I saw a picture of him as Sasuke's wallpaper of his laptop (we were having a project using his laptop), and the picture was a baby blonde with dark skin.

His name is Naruto Namikaze.

-Neji Hyuuga-

* * *

It's Naruto-kun!

Neji hated him when we were still in middle school. You know why? When we were freshmen, Neji already topped the seniors and it made him practically the best at Judo. I couldn't beat him, sadly… Neji was unbeatable but not when we became sophomore. Naruto-kun joined the Judo club and he was still freshman (we were senior by a year from Naruto-kun) but after beating Neji into a pulp, Naruto-kun became the unbeatable one and it continued until Naruto-kun graduated.

It was just a hate of middle school of Neji toward Naruto-kun. It didn't continue in high school because we went to different high school. I really admire Naruto-kun so much that's why I always keep practicing.

Naruto-kun appearance… He has spike blonde hair and dark skin which makes him sexy. Hinata-san always faints every time Naruto is around. It's so funny, hahaha…

I hope Sakura-san will notice me…

-Lee Rock-

* * *

Who, you ask?

His name is Naruto. Blonde hair with beautiful eyes I have ever seen, those eyes practically sparkling when he smiles and it makes me want to squeeze him to death, hahaha…

Just kidding, really…

Naruto is Sasuke's childhood friend, so what I heard.

Naruto is really handsome and he has this sexy aura around…

As sexy as he is, I choose a mysterious one, cough.

-Ten Ten-

* * *

It's the the blondie or the fox.

His name is Naruto Namikaze.

He is a scaredy cat, I tell you!

Puahahaha…

He would pee his pants if you tell him a horror story or he would scream like a girl, calling his momma for help that his life is in danger.

He hates horror…

However, he can fight. Hinata's cousin, Neji, who has dojo at his house, black belt at Judo, can't win against Naruto, who is also a black belt at Judo.

What am I saying?

-Kiba Inuzuka-

* * *

It's Naruto Namikaze. His hair is blonde. His skin is tanned. His eyes are blue. Those are natural for Japanese. Why natural? I have seen his hair down there one time when we went to the bathing place with the other guys and they are blonde. Every inch of his body is tanned. Besides, we were friends since kids and so long as I knew him, his hair is blonde and skin is tanned. His eyes, as gay as he is with Sasuke, he never wore lenses. There is no five year old boy wearing lenses.

Don't mess with him. Why? He has a dangerous boyfriend that could break your neck and burn you alive without leaving any trace of your existence, Sasuke. Also, Naruto is great at Judo. Honestly, he doesn't need his boyfriend's popularity to protect himself. Why? Although he was the girl in the relationship, he could be pretty tough too when it comes to Sasuke. Why I knew if he was the bottom? He once told us that even he is with Sasuke, don't ever treat him like a woman. So we asked why to treat you like one? He went red and Kiba being the idiot actually enlightened me by stating that Naruto is the woman in the relationship. I wouldn't have believed that if Naruto's face not as red as tomato at that time. Well, Sasuke has this aura of a dominant and Naruto has this characteristic of not liking having an argument so, this relationship makes sense if Naruto as the bottom.

So, is it the time for me to show you my collection?

-Shino Aburame-

* * *

It's Na…Naruto-kun.

-Hinata Hyuuga-

* * *

This is really troublesome…

The boss is in a serious relationship with Naruto Namikaze, his one and only best friend, so what I heard. Not that I care… because it's too troublesome…

How troublesome…

-Shikamaru Nara-

* * *

My partner when it comes to eating Ramen.

It's Naruto Namikaze.

-Chouji Akimichi-

* * *

Ohoho…

Do you know the supper hot cutie pie blonde named Naruto Namikaze, the one and only son of Minato Namikaze, the President of Namikaze Enterprise? Yes, that guy which is my best friend is none other than a guy who's heart Sasuke has caught.

This cutie pie has blonde hair, which is natural like mine. I saw his happy trail back when we went to the beach four years ago, which is blonde and his tan skin, hmm… His eyes… You know the sky of summer? Yep, his eyes are as blue as the summer sky. Mine are pale tho…

Never mind, those are still blue.

-Love, Ino Yamanaka, XOXO-

* * *

It's Naruto Namikaze. Heck, Sasuke has been showing this possessive attitude against Naruto since kids. It's obvious.

You know this Naruto Namikaze guy? Do you know this Namikaze Enterprise, the huge building at the center of Tokyo? Good. Do you know its President? It's Minato Namikaze. He has a wife name Kushina Uzumaki. Together they created their one and only son named Naruto. Yes, Naruto Namikaze is the son of the mighty Minato Namikaze. Ah, I really admire Minato-san. He is rich but so good to others and more importantly, he always supports my show with some amount of money, thanks to his son. Well, my family is pretty rich but with he always insists on supporting my show. He says, he is very happy that there are still young people civilizing the Japanese culture, which is why.

Ah, what am I saying?

-Kankurou-

* * *

Blue eyes, obnoxious, blonde kid with dark skin which is the only person I can hang out with… The only person I can tolerate… The only person I feel worth my precious time… The only person I allow to enter the dark side of the world I called my life.

His name is Naruto Namikaze. He resembles a fox because of the three marks on each cheek. He said that I resemble a raccoon, so…

I hate Sasuke Uchiha for snatching him away from me. I have made Naruto promise for me if Sasuke caused any harm for him, don't hesitate to tell me because in a blink of an eye I will not hesitate to kill him and I promise I will leave no trace of his existence, so Sasuke Uchiha, if you read this somehow, I just want to say, watch your back…

Hn.

-Gaara-

* * *

Listen here very carefully.

Sasuke Uchiha has caught someone's heart, who is in the same gender as him with eyes as blue as the summer sky, bronzed skin, and natural blonde hair, his happy trail says it all.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is gay, hah!

Oh by the way, Sasuke Uchiha is gay over his best friend, named Naruto under the proud clan of Namikaze. Yes, he is the one and only son of the infamous Minato Namikaze.

-Temari-

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha has caught Naruto Namikaze's heart.

-Juugo-

* * *

Who, you ask? It's his best friend. I still can't believe though that Sasuke has actually best friend! It's breaking my heart that he doesn't consider of Juugo, Karin, and I as his friends. He said that he only has one friend, and that's final. So what are we to him? He only said that we are his old acquaintance.

How blunt is he?

Ugh I hate that guy but I can't stop hanging out with him hahaha… Doesn't matter… Seems like Naruto was the bottom and the stick up Sasuke's ass is still there…

Pfft.

Okay, so Sasuke's sweet heart is none other than his best friend, the blonde obnoxious, as obnoxious as his cousin, the creature named Karin Uzumaki (yes, the two are somehow cousins), with eyes as the color of the sea, and his skin as dark as… as…

Ah doesn't matter… There, I already reveal who's the poor soul Sasuke has caught. It's his best friend, Naruto Namikaze.

Umm, by the way, Naruto's mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki, so Karin is related with Naruto by his mother.

Seriously, I still can't believe Sasuke to actually have a serious relationship with someone, and it's a dude and it's his total opposite but to hell with it, hehehe…

-Suigetsu Hozuki-

* * *

Who heart Sasuke Uchiha has caught?

It's my cousin. The name is Naruto Namikaze. Well, I am related to Naruto from his mother, Auntie Kushina Uzumaki, and my father.

Uzumakis are the best!

Okay, ahem…

So, Naruto has this strong Namikaze's genes on him. Why? His hair is blonde, Namikaze. He could have had red hair like us, Uzumakis… His eyes are blue, just like uncle Minato. His skin is bronzed and for a guy, he is pretty hot, of course, heh… His skin is from uncle Minato's gene. Uncle Minato is super-mega-ultra handsome, I tell you.

Nah, despite of his Namikaze's genes, he has Uzumaki's genes. His face is like Auntie Kushina, just the hair and its color, the color of his skin, and the color of his eyes are taking the Namikaze's genes. If he were to have red, long hair, pale skin, and a little bit darker shades of blue eyes, minus his three whiskers each cheek, he is Aunt Kushina's clone. But no, he is more like uncle Minato's clone. You get this? Also, he has Aunt Kushina's personality.

I am glad that it was my cousin, not other person, or else, I would be on rampage.

Nah, just kidding.

-Karin Uzumaki-

* * *

Sasuke steals the Dickless from me and his other fan boys and we are sad.

If Sasuke later hurt the Dickless, I would cut his dick and feed it to him and rescue Dickless away.

Just kidding.

The Dickless is Naruto Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze is dickless.

-Sai-

* * *

Sasuke's ideal type is bronzed skin, blue eyes blonde guy, with three whiskers like fox each cheek. Sasuke admires the President of the Namikaze Enterprise, Minato-san a lot. Whenever he meets him, he would act like a fan boy and it's kind of cute coming from Sasuke. However, he loves the President's son, which is also our (as in Sasuke and I) best friend, Naruto Namikaze, who has those type I have mentioned above of Sasuke's ideal type.

Yes, Sasuke is gay, to his best friend, so what's with that?

Love is Love, there.

You've got a problem with that? Come sign up to me.

-Sakura Haruno-

* * *

Now that we already know about the heart Sasuke has caught, might as well ask how do they discover the couple?

* * *

**AN :** What's R&R supposed to mean, Rock & Roll? Please someone, enlighten me! Oh, and please check out my other stories! And anyway, until next time, jaa~


	5. Chapter 5 - Neji Hyuuga

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 005**

_**"Neji Hyuuga Vers."**_

* * *

How I found out that the two, as in Sasuke and Naruto, are actually a couple, I will tell you the story although it's kind of embarrassing and humiliating but well, since you insisted…

It was another day of Monday and I just went back from my lunch break to the company. My uncle asked me to deliver a document to the Uchiha Company. I asked why not via e-mail, he said that I must deliverer the original document, not a scanned one so with a sigh, I went to deliver it anyway. Up until now I never understand why me who have to deliver the document.

I shrugged it off and head straight to the company. The time I arrived, I noticed that it was fifteen minutes left until the lunch hour ended. I didn't bother to call Sasuke when I parked my car next to his. His car is here so he must be at his office, I reassured to myself inwardly by nodding, I went straight to the top floor of the building.

When you want to meet Sasuke, you have to ask to the secretary first if he is free or not. I scanned the area where Sasuke's secretary always sat but found none. I shrugged inwardly and what's got into my skull at that time, I opened the door of Sasuke's office without knocking first.

Lesson learned, no matter how close you are with someone, knock first.

I widened my eyes from the scene before me I thought that they almost go out from their sockets. There, Sasuke, was sitting on top of his mahogany desk, facing the other direction so his back was facing the door where I stood, with Naruto on his lap, and the two were eating each other's faces like there was no tomorrow. At that time, I had no idea what to do other than stood there like an idiot for a good one minute until I realized that they haven't noticed my presence yet since Sasuke was facing the other direction and Naruto's eyes were closed, maybe he was enjoying. Cough. I backed out silently and closed the door shut with a soft click and the moans died. Luckily Sasuke's door was not the type of door that could produce unnecessary sound and his office was sound-proof. Ah that Sasuke, he just knew everything… I shall make myself one.

Hn.

All my blood went to my head. My cheeks burned and my ears felt hot. I swear I was blushing madly. That was really embarrassing. I have never imagined myself to see such scene in my entire twenty seven years two months three days of my life. I checked my watch and decided to kill time with going to the toilet just to wash my face and compose myself. The time I reached the toilet, I went to the mirror and true to my guess, I was blushing.

I looked like Mr. Crab.

Don't ask how I knew him.

Okay, so when I was inside the toilet, I washed my face and stared at the mirror. There was a clock across so I could keep track of the time. I had a staring contest with the mirror for about five minutes until I heard there was someone approaching the toilet so I decided that it was time to leave. I composed myself for the last time and walked out from the toilet. I took my time walking leisurely. It was still three minutes left before the lunch break ended. When Sasuke's area came into a view, I sighed when I noticed that his secretary was already there. I decided to entrust the document to Sasuke's secretary instead, let her give it to him. I still did not have the guts to give the document myself to Sasuke directly. I heard his secretary asked me if I were okay. I swear she asked that question because I was still red all over. I said I was okay and tell her to informed Sasuke that I have something urgent to do so I couldn't stay any longer. She eventually nodded in understanding manner and I left.

Really, that image of Sasuke and Naruto eating each other's faces still lingered in my head.

This is too much… This is way too humiliating…

* * *

**AN :** Now that I already know what's R&R stands for, muahaha...

The next chapter will be dropped tomorrow, and I will update this story's chapter daily, so stay tune!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 - Lee Rock

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 006**

_**"Lee Rock Vers."**_

* * *

How I know their relationship? It's obvious! I can sense the energy of Sasuke's youth when his lips and Naruto's connected! You know where I saw them kissing? Everywhere! Hahaha… It's a shame that they never show it in public, just to show other youth that how beautiful their love blossomed! Maybe Sasuke is shy? Hahaha…

First time I saw it when we were in middle school, after Naruto's first class of his Judo. They seemed not to notice me though, maybe they were enjoying the youth time so much. I couldn't be happier when I saw how beautiful their youth blossomed!

I wish they could last forever and keep the spring of the youth forever no matter how old they will become! Don't let the age change that!

* * *

**AN :** I just pictured Lee like that, lol

When do you like the next chapter will be dropped? Since this chapter is too short... Or shall I just stick to keep this update every chapter per day?

じゃあ、またね〜！Jaa, mata ne~! Well, until next time~!


	7. Chapter 7 - Tenten

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 007**

_**"Tenten Vers."**_

* * *

First time I discovered the two were a couple was when I went to Neji's house. Since we (Neji, Lee, and I) were like glue (and actually we still are) so we always ended up at my house or sometimes Lee's, or Neji's house.

We already have our own life. Neji has his company and Lee has his training center but we always manage to spare some time to hang out together no matter how busy we are.

So that night, we ended up at Neji's house. As always we walked leisurely, Neji, Lee, and I from the restaurant around the block toward Neji's house since it was the nearest restaurant. We just had finished our dinner. I looked around the neighborhood at the same time listening to Neji and Lee talking. Since Neji had already mentioned about where Sasuke lived, I caught his house and there was a car parked in front of the house. I knitted my eyebrows and saw there were two silhouettes inside. I blushed when I noticed what they were doing. The nearer we were the clearer my vision become. I gasped and stopped myself from walking when I noticed who were inside the car, making out. Neji and Lee seemed to notice that I had stopped from walking and the two stopped as well and looked at me. I know I was frozen in place and the two asked if I were okay but I lost the ability to speak and my eyes still glued to the scene across me. Neji and Lee eventually knitted their eyebrows and looked from me to where I was staring.

"Ah…" Lee said in understanding, like someone told him the weather for tomorrow and he answered in understanding, you know? And that was enough to break my frozen state. I gapped few times and watched as Neji slapped his forehead and murmured a _'Those two…'_ and something hit me, I realized that the two already knew about Sasuke and Naruto.

I couldn't do anything. I still gapping like a fish and Lee gave me his blinding smile and linked his arm around my shoulders, he said that it was what you called youth and dragged me to continue walking and that was a gesture which clearly screamed _let's ignore it and keep moving_. I gapped again and looked from Lee to Neji, following Lee's movement. Neji just shrugged and I lost my mind and that night I have no idea what happened for the rest of the night.

Hah…

* * *

AN : I will stick to the daily update.

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	8. Chapter 8 - Kiba Inuzuka

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 008**

_**"Kiba Inuzuka Vers."**_

* * *

As always, I went to the boss's office. Out of habit, I opened the door without knocking first since his secretary was not around.

Lesson learned that day, knock first. If the secretary was not around, never… I mean never ever open the damn door of that prick's office, I warned you!

Half was my fault though. I never checked the time that it was lunch break. What am I to be blamed for, he was bugging me since forever to finish the document and send it immediately to him before lunch break and well, I was kind of late by ten minutes.

I was trying my best!

I never noticed a blonde hair came. It was Naruto's fault for not saying hi to me!

Ugh… Besides, I never knew that Naruto came there just to…

You know…

Okay! So, the time I opened the door, Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap who was sitting on his desk, holding Naruto's hips securely. So of course Sasuke's back was facing me and Naruto…

Oh my god…

Sasuke was fully cloth whilst Naruto's white shirt was ripped, showed off his tan chest, although his white shirt was still hanging on his shoulders. I was sure that that bastard of my boss ripped Naruto's shirt buttons! What did Sasuke do? I guess that that jerk was a leech from his previous life because he was sucking greedily on Naruto's neck.

Ugh…

I was frozen at the scene I couldn't move. I was about to back out before the two noticed me but no such luck. Naruto, through half-lidded eyes, moaned my name.

Yes, bitches… Not Sasuke's name, but ME!

You guess what happened next?

Shit.

Sasuke stopped his activity and looked up to Naruto who was looking at me. Sasuke hadn't notice my presence just yet but I knew he was sending his death glare to Naruto.

I would kill my girlfriend when I was pleasuring her and she moaned other guy's name. If I were Sasuke, I would kill Naruto for doing that but luckily Sasuke were not me. In this case, Sasuke might kill me and tied Naruto down the bed posts and do anything just to make Naruto moan his name again.

…possessive bastard…

Okay, back to what happened before. Naruto seemed to realize what he had done, he gulped. He looked from Sasuke's eyes to me. That was where Sasuke understood and he shifted his glance toward me with those scary black eyes.

I shuddered.

He growled.

Naruto gulped.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto and I saw Naruto's eyes were filled with worry. Since I was still frozen in place, I watched as Sasuke opened the jacket of his suit ever-so-slowly and put it securely around Naruto. You can see how possessive Sasuke toward Naruto it was like he wouldn't allow others to see Naruto's exposed skin. I almost rolled my eyes despite of the situation. If I didn't want this job or even my life so much I would tell Sasuke that I have seen his Naruto naked so many times I lost count but no, I still cherish my life.

The time he finished covering Naruto with his suit's jacket, he made Naruto sit on his leather chair, I gulped, ready for Sasuke to look into my direction again.

He growled my last name.

I swear I peed myself but no, I did not, hehehe…

It was a horror really. He almost fired me but luckily there was my best friend, Naruto, who have the power over Sasuke by threatened him and told him that it was not my fault and half of it was Sasuke. He said that Sasuke's dick was too impatient for not even locking the door and something along the way.

Hah! On your face, dickhead!

I have to pat Naruto next time for having such power over that bastard.

Hahaha…

Anyway, I have another story about my boss.

I never imagined for my boss who is so calm, cool, a bastard, dick, and a cold-hearted creature to head-over-heels over my best friend who is obnoxious, loud, and annoying in a fun way. Really, I was imagining of an elegant woman with a long black hair, pale, wearing red lipstick, and something like that but what can I say…

Oh, there was a moment where I thought that Sasuke was heartless. It was Uchiha Company's anniversary, I forgot how old the company is, and it was held at the Uchiha's building (being rich and all, you know). There was a huge ballroom which could fit up to ten thousand people. Imagine how huge it was, not to mention the back yard where a huge pool was located. I was at a bar section and from there I could see Sasuke was standing with Sakura, a glass of wine in hand. Sasuke was wearing as always, dark suit from top to bottom. Not black, but dark-blue. Meanwhile Sakura was wearing her pink cocktail dress and she was pretty, indeed. If people didn't know them, they would assume that the two were the perfect couple ever.

Two missing people, Naruto and Sai were nowhere near sight.

So short story about Sai, in high school I heard that Sasuke went abroad. I don't know where it began of Sai started hanging out with Naruto and Sakura. Compared to Sasuke, Sai is a social-sucker. Ugh, I hate Sasuke and Sai came into the picture. Sai was originally our senior by a year and I don't know, since then wherever the three were together, Sai must be around somewhere or if two of them were there, the other two would be there as well.

Sasuke and Sai seem not to get along that well because of their personalities.

Ah, sorry, back to the story… So, two people were missing. I watched as Sasuke said something and Sakura started to scanned the area and she shrugged but put down the glass from her hand to the table behind Sasuke. Sasuke followed her by putting his glass as well down. She said something to him and Sasuke nodded and Sakura left to the right and Sasuke to the left not until Sakura disappeared somewhere and Sasuke was being held by Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke talked and I could see Sasuke's hand clenched and unclenched. His eyebrows were knitted together whilst Itachi was smirking. I smirked as well watching them and decided to end my monitoring by sipping my cocktail.

The area was like any other elegant party, the sound of classic instrumental was heard in the entire building. You know Uchiha style… It was calm not until the sound of water splash was heard. I immediately stood up and decided to go to the backyard just to see what happened.

Before I left, I saw Sasuke was just standing there and not even flinching from his position of his crossed arms by the commotion of his backyard. The music still playing so I shrugged and went outside. On the way there, I watched as Sakura from the backyard went inside, she was missing her high heels and her face was in horror. The time I hit the backyard, there were splashes of water. The amount of people increased around the huge swimming pool. I swear I saw yellow in the pool and I looked at one terrified Sai standing beside the pool and I could tell that he was like wanted to jump to the pool but hesitated. I heard Sakura's screaming "Sasuke!" inside and not count to ten, Sasuke came into a view as he undid his suit's jacket and rolled his sleeves of his shirt and his trousers.

He yelled "Get out of my way!" and I swear Sasuke was paler than normally and that was where I saw his worry, fear, anxiety, panic, and anger expressions into one as he rushed himself toward the pool. Everyone gave him his way and Sasuke jumped inside the pool.

Naruto was the yellow thing I saw earlier.

That was where my thought of Sasuke changed. Okay he is still a bastard in some kind of sadistic, twisted way. He almost fired me and I thought that the relationship was just his alibi, so he could play around with Naruto but I know his expression he sent to Naruto the time he pulled him near the swimming pool and didn't hesitate to do the CPR. The fear expression of losing Naruto, oh my gawd I knew there were girls cried by the scene. I stole glances to Sai and Sakura. Sai with his worried expression, holding his cheek, staring at Sasuke and Naruto, with Sakura beside him, also watching Sasuke and Naruto, with her hands were clenched as she cried silently.

Ouch, it must be hurt got a punch by Sakura.

That woman is scary, I swear.

And Sasuke…

Now I know why the girls are head-over-heels over him but sorry ladies… Your charming prince is gay to my best friend!

Hahaha…

A week later I heard that Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital.

You guess what happened to Sai…

Pfft…

* * *

AN : Spare me some of your thoughts!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	9. Chapter 9 - Shino Aburame

Here's the next chapter, please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 009**

_**"Shino Aburame Vers."**_

* * *

How I knew they are a couple? I did mention about Sasuke went abroad when he was in high school. One random day, I was about to go home alone and it was pretty late, six in the evening. Some people still had their own club activity. Kiba was sick so he was absent and Hinata went home earlier because of some family's business, so I was left alone and because of my biology activity I had to stay. I walked with my own speed toward the school gate, which was slow, why, because I like it. I was ready to leave the school and it was dark outside. On my way toward the school gate, I stopped on my track when I heard a sound of someone turning the car's engine off and a thud. I looked around but there was no car near sight so I guess maybe the car was outside. I know that Naruto ever mentioned about me being invisible, kind of. He would notice my presence if I let out my voice. I was about to ignore it but the two voices could be heard and even if I try not to, I still could hear the voice of someone angry.

Only one person who owned a husky voice that I knew.

Naruto's husky voice said something about went away without saying anything and no news and his voice sounded disappointed. I shook my head, poor soul. I heard a thud again. Someone was being shoved to the car. The time I reached the gate, out of curious, I stay there to watch. Who was Naruto talking to? I peeked and I saw blurred of dark and golden and one was Naruto and the other, it was either Sai or...

"Naruto, I am sorry. I can expla-"

Oh, it was Sasuke.

One thing I know is that, maybe Sasuke went abroad and Naruto being mad about it and I saw Naruto punched him once on the face and it landed successfully on Sasuke's face. Naruto sent him back against the car which earned another thud. It must be hurt... The next one, when he was about to punch again, maybe it was the nth punch that day, Sasuke caught Naruto's hand and he pulled Naruto, spun them around and he trapped Naruto against the car. I kind of widened my eyes behind my shades of what happened next. Sasuke kissed the night out of Naruto and I noticed that Naruto was about to push Sasuke away by his shoulders but apparently Sasuke was slightly taller and stronger than Naruto and eventually Naruto gave up to the mouth battle.

I sighed and went back to my earlier task, search for a near train station and go home.

Since elementary I have noticed Sasuke's behavior toward Naruto, how protective and possessive he could be.

* * *

AN : This guy's trademark when he speaks; 「なぜなら」 (read; nazenara = because). I have trouble writing in his point of view, however, sigh.

Hope you enjoy!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	10. Chapter 10 - Hinata Hyuuga

AN : Please note that before reading this, which I am sure you will read it in your mind, just pretend that you are the calm Hinata reading a narrative (just like the time she was talking to/about his Neji nii-san). Also, please enjoy!

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 010**

**_"Hinata Hyuuga Vers."_**

* * *

In our high school, there is this prom the night after the graduation ceremony every year. It was when the graduation party where I discovered the two.

The two, as in Sasuke and Na…Naruto!

So that night, Naruto went to the prom with Sakura. He was so handsome wearing his white suit that night but I felt something was missing. Also there was Sakura. She looked so pretty that night, wearing her equal white night dress to match with Naruto, but I could also sense something was wrong. Naruto's usual grin was nowhere near sight that night and Sakura was giving a glance look once in a while to him. The longer I observed him, the more I noticed that something was bothering Naruto. It's not like I am a stalker or anything! Umm… Okay, let me continue. Just like when Sai, who was wearing a black tuxedo, approached them with his usual smile, he immediately grinned and it was obvious that he was forcing it. Sai seemed to notice it as well that something was off, judging by the changing of expression on his pale face. Sai looked at Sakura's worried expression and then to Naruto's fake grin. Sai said something with his eyebrows joined together and just like a magic, Naruto's fake grin fell from his face.

Naruto sighed and massage his temple. He said something and Sakura worried her bottom lip as she held and squeezed Naruto's hand. Sai watched them and I had no idea what they were talking about when Sai sighed. He patted Naruto's back and he went between Naruto and Sakura, and linked his arms around their shoulders and dragged the two somewhere. I sighed and smiled when Kiba and Shino approached me that night.

Few hours later I decided to leave my two boys to the toilet. Shino and Kiba nodded and I watched Shino continued to be invisible whilst Kiba stood up at the same time as me and went to the cakes area. The other people were chatting, some were drinking, and since the music that playing was the slow one, many couple chose that moment to dance. On the dance floor I didn't see Sakura, Sai, or Naruto there so I shrugged inwardly and went to my earlier business to the toilet.

The time I went back, I felt so thirsty I went searching for something to drink. I scanned the area but I found the only place which looked like a bar. I was not sure whether I should go or not but I ended up bringing myself to the bar.

I knitted my eyebrows the time I arrived there. A guy with blonde hair wearing a white suit was wasted on the bar's table. With shaky hand, I touched Naruto's back and called his name. The only thing I received was a murmured. I looked around but there was no Sai or...

There was Sakura. I looked at Naruto again before I left to Sakura.

When I reached her, I told her that Naruto was sleeping and I said that I was afraid if he would fall so I suggested that maybe he should go back to his house because it was better and get some sleep. She actually gasped and rushed her way to Naruto. The time we arrived, Sakura shook him and said something about her warned to not drink alcohol and cursed about Sai for leaving Naruto and cursed herself for trusting Sai in the first place, and something that Sasuke would kill her if he found out. After several attempts but no result, Sakura sighed and looked at me apologetically and begged me to help her bring Naruto to her car so she could drive him home. I couldn't refuse her so I nodded and helped her by linking one of Naruto's arm to myself as Sakura put Naruto's other arm around her. We made our way to outside despite of my heart that was thumping so loud, she asked me if maybe I have some idea to say to Naruto's parents so that Minato or Kushina would not get mad at Naruto. I gave her some of my idea of being young or something and at the same time, Naruto mumbled something. Thank god it was dim so Sakura wouldn't notice the blush that had started creeping on my face. Because of our mind was way too preoccupied of making excuses to Naruto's parents, we didn't notice another presence that was calling Sakura's name. The voice was too deep and both Sakura and I gasped. Another murmured escaped Naruto's mouth I couldn't catch what was it.

The deep voice, belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha, I noticed, came from the darkness, which was a dark figure earlier. Sasuke looked unpleased and I swear, I couldn't hold that gaze for longer than a minute but maybe Sakura was immuned, she kept his gaze and I could hear her gulping.

Even she still affected by the gaze although she had spent long enough time with him.

Sasuke said about why he couldn't reach her. I thought it was a love quarrel and I felt like so out of place, I couldn't help fidgeting. Sasuke's tone at saying that was so... I couldn't name it but one thing I was sure that if it were not Sakura, others would do the harakiri in an instant.

He said her name again, "Sakura." And he sounded commanding, like he had the power at almost everything and actually, he had.

She said something about not wanting to mind others business so she chose to accompany Naruto instead since it was their high school. Good reasoning actually. It was true, Sakura and Naruto were there because it was our prom night held by our school and it would be the last day we were there so it was not a crime or anything. Sasuke couldn't blame her by that since he was not a student of our high school. He belonged to other high school.

Oh, the horror when Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Give him to me." He said very dangerously. Then I noticed, he? What was wrong? Who he was referring to? Early he said that why he could not reach Sakura. Now he said to give him to him. Him? I looked at Sasuke and to Naruto. Sakura sighed and smiled at me. He nodded to Sasuke and when Sasuke was about to reach the "him", which was Naruto, I widened my eyes when Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away. Sakura already unlinked Naruto's arm from her shoulders and I was left. His other arm still around me, I watched as Naruto lifted his head and glared to Sasuke who at the time, his eyes were as wide as mine. Sakura was too, because Naruto was actually half sober.

Sasuke maybe was the key of his fake grins before?

I mentally shook my head and looked between the three. I still couldn't comprehend, what was happening?

Naruto glared from Sasuke, he then looked away, to me and he smiled. He said sorry to me and he unlinked his arm around my shoulder. I was kind of upset by the lost of the warmth but it flew away when Naruto almost fell. Sasuke tried to catch him but Naruto slapped again Sasuke's helping hand away. He glared again at Sasuke and he screamed Sai's name from the top of his lungs. Not count to three, Sai appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Naruto and helped him from falling. Sai offered a piggyback and Naruto took it. Sai said something about give Naruto some time to clear his mind. Sasuke seemed to freeze in place and he could not do anything other than stared at the now empty place where Sai left with a half drunk Naruto. I watched as Sai with Naruto disappeared into his car and the two left.

I didn't know if Sasuke and Sakura still notice of me being there. I wanted to leave but I still couldn't move, what was happening? Maybe Sasuke was having a love quarrel with Sakura and Sakura chose to get away from that by attending the prom that was maybe why Sasuke demanded of an answer why he couldn't reach her. If it was like that then why Sasuke demanded her to give "him" to him? Him? He was trying to get Naruto so why with the twisted things? Did he want to kill Naruto for snatching Sakura away from him? Sticking my nose to other's business is not my thing but if it involved Naruto then I couldn't let it go like that. What if I was waiting for a hopeless thing? What if Naruto already has someone? And now with Sai snatching Naruto away and told Sasuke to give Naruto some time to clear his mind, what was happening?

So with a sigh, I left the two and went back inside. The time I was inside, I searched for my earlier spot and found Shino was there with a glass of soda. With a sigh, I took a seat next to him. He asked what's with the heavy sigh, I didn't know what's got into me, I answered his question, like I was pouring all of my heart contents down on him. I actually am not that kind of person but that night, I felt like talking, and the feeling of not waiting a hopeless feeling was bugging me so I told him everything.

To say that I was not shocked was an underestimate. He, with a sigh, said to me that I should give up on Naruto because I couldn't compete with his special someone. I looked at him with a confuse look. I asked who Naruto's girlfriend? He smiled at me and patted my back. I should give up because Naruto already has a boyfriend, not a girlfriend and beside, no matter how hard I try, he was sure that I could never compete with Sasuke Uchiha. I gasped and he explained that maybe Naruto and Sasuke were having a love quarrel and Sasuke was trying to ask Sakura because she was the only person who was with Naruto but he couldn't reach her. He explained everything and that was where everything clicked.

I asked him how he knew about the two, and he told me about the two kissing at the parking lot. I blushed and he left me speechless at that. We met the silence until Kiba came to us out of nowhere and Shino decided to call it the nights and Shino drove us home.

Yes indeed, I can't compete with Sasuke.

That was where I discovered the two. The next one I met the two, I observed them and realized how in love the two together, the way the two looked at each other, it was enough for me to give up my love to be happy with someone else.

I trust Sasuke.

* * *

AN : This is how I picture the lovely Hinata when she speaks. This is her normal speaking. The one with Na...Naruto-kun?

Pfft...

Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	11. Chapter 11 - Shikamaru Nara

**AN :** Thank you guys for the reviews! My eyes are watering reading them hehehe... I love you guys!

**Instruction for Readers;** I am sure you are reading this in your mind. Now breathe... Imagine yourself as a lazy guy namely Shikamaru Nara reading narrative or like when he was explaining to his teammates a strategy to beat the enemies. Also, here's the next chapter, enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 011**

**_"Shikamaru Nara Vers."_**

* * *

Troublesome…

That rooftop of the Uchiha Company building was where I met Naruto which was also where I discovered Naruto and my boss's relationship.

This is too troublesome but I better answer this so I can get away with this troublesome thing.

How troublesome…

Th Uchiha building, there is a helipad on top of it. Around the helipad, there are about ten shelter posts around which you could lay there watch the clouds until you fall asleep.

That was where I met Naruto. It was my nap time (read; lunch break) and as always, with a yawn, I went straight to the top of the building which was not that far, judging by which floor I worked so, the only thing I did was climbed the stairs and I was there in a blink of an eye.

Not really…

I went to the spot I usually occupy which was always empty but there was someone that day. Actually, I was at that spot for a week now ever since I entered the company two weeks ago (ps. it was years ago when I just entered the company) so for the last week when I went there, the spot was always empty.

There was a blonde guy who was laying there with his eyes closed, arms crossed together under his head as a pillow. I was thinking about going to the other post but when I scanned the area, the only perfect place, out from the sunshine was that place. I was in dilemma whether I should just leave or stay. I joined my eyebrows. I looked from the glaring sun to the empty spot beside the blonde guy.

Having battle for about a minute which was way too troublesome for having it in the first place, I shrugged and went to the empty spot beside the blonde guy. That guy hasn't notice my presence yet so I sighed. That guy was wearing a simple outfit consisted of white tee shirt and a knee-length short so he must not be working here. His wet eyelashes were blonde so his hair color must be natural. I smirked but then I realize something.

Did this guy cried?

How did he end up here if he was not working here? I sat up again and scanned the area. How did he manage to get to the top floor of the Uchiha building? Maybe there was some hidden door somewhere that connected to outside so he could come here whenever he wants? I bowed my head and massaged my temple. That was too troublesome.

I sighed.

It was that then when the blonde guy sat up and looked at me in confusion.

He asked, "Who are you?"

I raised my right brow and asked back. "It supposed to be my question. Who are you and what in the hell…" I looked around as to rephrase my question and continued. "…are you doing here?" I looked him up and down. "You are wearing normal clothes…" I said and he looked at himself up and down still in confusion before I continued. "…and in this company, there is nobody worked here wearing in such casual clothes." I said and he looked up to me and he pouted.

Yes everyone, he pouted.

I coughed before I could continue. Really, I kind of lost my composure at that action. I said, "Not to sound rude but, even janitors have their own uniform." I said deadpanned.

"That is rude." the guy said and he crossed his arms, still pouting, he looked away.

I was taken aback. Even that idiot Kiba never did that kind of childish attitude. It sent shiver down my spine imagining Kiba pouting like that. However this guy, he pulled it naturally that I wonder of the thought why I didn't shudder. He is cute but doesn't mean I swing that way, okay?

Hell no.

Not that I am against gay, but I am just not one of them, okay?

But yes, he is cute.

Okay, back to topic, so I asked him again, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He mumbled, "I will answer if you said who are you and what are you doing here first." through that pout.

Yes, he is still pouting.

He needs a girlfriend older than him and must be a sadist at that.

That kind of reminds me of…

My eyes twitched. "I am Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru. I worked here. Now your turn..." I said and he actually uncrossed his arms and stopped pouting. I sighed.

"My name is Naruto. My last name is not a big deal but since I don't know you, I will tell you." my eyes closed and my eyebrow twitched violently at that, he continued. "It's Namikaze Naruto. I am twenty six years old and I love ramen. I have a lover which is a bastard, a jerk, a dickhead, a sadist, a possessive, and gah! I hate my lover so much that I can't stop loving that jerk!"

Oh, so he already has a girlfriend. I was right before that his girlfriend has to be older than him and must be a sadist.

"…wow, what an introduction…" I said sarcastically. Not only this guy an idiot, but…

Wait a minute…

"Naruto Namikaze? …Namikaze as in Namikaze Enterprise? Minato Namikaze?" I blabbered out. Really, I have no idea what was I doing. My dad worked there…

Don't ask.

He looked at me and his eyes are blue, just like…

"Yeah. That Minato guy is my dad."

Yeah, his eyes are blue, just like Namikaze Minato.

Wait a minute… "What are you doing in the Uchiha Company?"

"Oh? Hehehe…" he said and laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I have something to do with my lover but since that dickhead is a jerk, I ended up here. I was watching clouds before you came and I ended up sleeping. I know that bastard is searching for me by now. Heh, let that dick suffer!"

His girlfriend must be scary…

Like a certain someone.

In a moment, my boss, Sasuke Uchiha's face crossed my mind. Naruto's girlfriend and my boss shall associate together. Just when I thought about that guy, the door of the rooftop forced open and both Naruto and I startled by that. I looked at the door and my eyes went wide. There was where my boss stood, his hands were holding between the wall and the door to keep them open and he was wearing his, what I could say… A worry expression…?

"…boss?" I murmured. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Naruto crossed his arms, pouted and looked away. I looked at Sasuke who was sending his death glare at me.

What was my fault?

I looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

"What are you doing here? Go away, you bastard…"

I gasped, really… I did gasp… Naruto was the first person who actually called Sasuke a bastard on his face.

"Usuratonkachi…"

Did Sasuke just…

"…usuratonkachi?" I murmured to myself, too distracted to do anything other than watching the two. To say the truth, my head was like watching a tennis table's match between my boss and the blonde guy named Naruto.

"Shikamaru," I looked at Naruto when he called my name. "…I will head back now so see you again!" he said grinning and waved at me. I didn't know what to do other than nodding my head and waved back.

"Naruto." Oh, I forgot that my boss was still there. I looked from Naruto's unpleasant look toward my boss who was now blocking the entrance. I gulped and watched the two, waiting for what would happen next.

What was the two's relation?

"Heh, fuck you, bastard! Now, out of my way… I'm leaving."

I gulped from the way Naruto acted toward Sasuke Uchiha like he was talking to nobody, really. I watch intently and I was wondering how Naruto would make his next move? How would he get away from here when Sasuke Uchiha who was blocking your way?

"No, baby… It is the other way around and no… You can't leave that easily. We still have so much to talk."

Okay, so I was thinking about Naruto having a girlfriend which is slightly older than him and have a sadistic strike and whenever I thought about Naruto's "girlfriend", Sasuke would cross my mind. Also, the way Sasuke was calling him, "baby"? Naruto said "fuck you" and Sasuke answered with "It is the other way around". I am supposed to be a genius here…

Oh…

I smirked.

That was enough of an explanation that the two were lovers.

So the mighty Sasuke Uchiha swings that way.

That was where I knew Naruto and also where I discovered the two as lovers. However, I also discovered that if Naruto went to my spot then that means that the two were having a love quarrel.

I never imagined my boss would end up with such a guy like Naruto.

* * *

AN : Eh, I practically become lazy when I write this, which is troublesome, lol

So Shikamaru's habit is 面倒くせ (Mendoukuse; Troublesome) Pfft...

Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! I love reading story, especially reviews!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	12. Chapter 12 - Chouji Akimichi

**AN :** I will hug you guys one by one virtually for both being a loyal reader and thank you for the reviews! My eyes still watered, ugh...

**Instruction for Readers; **You have to buy chips in order to read this chapter. Why, you ask? Repeat after me... Inhale... Exhale... Now, you are reading this inside your mind. Imagine yourself as a freak food namely Chouji Akimichi reading narrative whilst at the same time munching snacks. Also, here's the next chapter, enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 012**

**_"Chouji Akimichi Vers."_**

* * *

How I discover their relationship? Well, I have seen Sasuke groped Naruto a lot but I thought it was normal since Sasuke was not the only person who groped him. I have seen Ino and Sakura did it like few times, and that Sai guy. That Sai guy also called Naruto dickless which is funny. So I think groping is normal, but if two guys kissing each other? Sai did it once, but not close to kiss, maybe just a peck on the lips and soon Naruto sent Sai flying to the sky with his punch. Maybe Naruto still tolerate groping but kissing or touching his lips with your lips might be a little too far. So when one day that night I saw accidentally Sasuke eating Naruto (ps. human Naruto, not Naruto the fish cake, okay?) whilst groping, I thought Sasuke would be dead but the longer I watched them, the longer I realized that Naruto might like it because when Sasuke retreated his lips, Naruto seemed in dazed and when Sasuke said something, Naruto went red, he nodded and followed Sasuke into the car and the two left. The reaction Naruto gave to Sasuke was different he usually gave to Sai.

I sighed when I realized that I would be eating my ramen alone this time (ps. he is my partner in foods, by the way). I shrugged and went inside the Ramen's restaurant and ate my dinner. I later received a phone call by my seventh bowls and answered it. It was from Naruto, saying his sorry for not able to come to eat Ramen together.

He might be running somewhere because he sounded tired because he was panting. I could hear Sasuke's voice but it was not cleared so…

I will treat Naruto next time to the Yakiniku.

Few weeks later after that incident, I asked my mom about guy and guy kissing, my mom went red and said that maybe they are lovers.

Oh.

Weird couple.

* * *

AN : This guy never go by a day without chips in hand, lol

Did you know that study said that reviews can be a writer's mood-booster?

Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	13. Chapter 13 - Ino Yamanaka

**AN :** Virtually hugs for those my loyal readers, especially my loyal reviewers~

**Instruction for Readers; **Here's the thing. Act like a florist, gossip blonde girl with huge boobies （笑）. Just imagine your inner voice as the badass-chick-blonde-florist, Ino Yamanaka. Also, here's the next chapter, enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 013**

**_"Love, Ino Yamanaka, XOXO Vers."_**

* * *

So, how I discovered about the two? The next week after I met Sasuke in person, Sakura asked to accompany her buy something for Naruto because it was almost his birthday so I agreed and we went shopping just the two of us. I reminded her that she still had some explanation of Sasuke, out of nowhere came dragging the two of them and left me alone. She actually smiled sheepishly and explained to me of them being friends since childhood, and there was love quarrel so she had to leave with the two at that time. At first, I gasped and shook her body, demanding an explanation since when she started dating the Uchiha. To my shock of her respond, I gapped few times. You know what she did? She just stared at me deadpanned and said in a monotone "you stupid bitch" with; "Sasuke is gay and he is going out with Naruto. Since I was the one who dragged Naruto to have dinner with you, Sasuke jump into conclusion of you as Naruto's new interest after Naruto's attempt of ignoring Sasuke."

After that, I asked of what happened after that. What she said next surprised me. She said, "Sasuke tied me on a post near his bedroom, blindfolded me, clogged me with a scarf, forced me to hear him..."

She went red all of a sudden and she shrugged, "Forget about that... I-"

Like hell she left that interesting story unfinished so with my superpower, I forced her until she sighed and tell me the rest of the story. That was where I believe that the two, Sasuke and Naruto are couple.

Well, no shit.

Oh, you want me to continue the story? Please prepare a pack of tissue, you need that.

She said, "After he did that to me, I only heard voices of Naruto's plea. I could even hear Sasuke's smirk. Damn that Sasuke is a sadist by nature."

I shuddered before I asked, "Sakura, just tell me already what happened! You are still fully clothes, right? Don't tell me you had threesome with the two?"

She actually slapped the back of my head before she continued, "No, stupid. He, as in Sasuke, did that so I can't escape. He tortured me all night, forced me to hear him screw Naruto's brain out. Hell if Naruto wasn't loud enough, the whole house vibrated from the loud bang and loud moaned."

By the moment, Sakura was already holding her nose with tissues. She looked at me and I was sure that mine was not even better when she grabbed another tissue and gave it to me before she continued, "Wipe it."

I absently wiped my bleeding nose and wondered how can she even survive? She continued walking and answered my unsaid question. "Don't worry. I have even worst punishment for helping Naruto escaping from Sasuke whenever they fight."

She even mumbled about how she could still able to keep up with the two.

I asked her what was the worst punishment Sasuke could give to her if the one of him tied her on post, blindfolded and stuffs, being forced to listen to Sasuke banging Naruto all night was nothing? She only gave me an "are you nuts?" look.

"Ino, are you somehow a masochist?"

Seriously, she gave a very disgusted look I have ever seen from her. From that look, I averted my eyes from her and left her behind until she caught me and we continued hunting for Naruto's present.

Never have I look the same way at Naruto again.

Next question?

* * *

AN : My favorite character girl of the anime when it first came out on local tv.

I hope you guys are still with me and did you guys enjoy this as much I am enjoying writing this?

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	14. Chapter 14 - Kankurou

**AN :** Virtually hugs for those my loyal readers, especially my loyal reviewers~

**Instruction for Readers; **Just imagine yourself as a puppeteer, nuff said, lol

Please enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 013**

**_"Kankurou the Puppeteer Vers."_**

* * *

It's not a surprise when I discovered the couple. Since kids, they were together. Even Gaara couldn't compete with Sasuke when it comes to Naruto. Sasuke has shown his possessiveness toward Naruto since kids. He would send his Uchiha's death glare to whomever dare to touch Naruto. He even declared that Naruto is his, when they were kids, of course. It's funny if I have to remember about Sasuke being possessive toward Naruto, and claiming that Naruto is his. Sasuke sent his death glare toward Gaara who in turned, gave Sasuke his deadpan look and left, murmured things about _idiot being possessive_, _Naruto is not a thing_, and something along the way.

How I discovered the two as a couple?

I was a junior in university, a freshman. My hair had gotten longer so I have to cut it short. I went to a beauty salon where my sister went to take her part time job. I could get discount from there, not free, man, since at that time my sister was just a part timer there, not the owner since she was still in high school, but she promised me if I went there, the time she fulfilled her dream of making one, I would be charge free, hehehe...

So I went at where she worked to get a new haircut. The time I arrived, surprisingly on the waiting line were Naruto and Sasuke. The salon was slightly full so I guessed that we have to wait and the waiting line actually just the three of us. I made myself to sit next to Sasuke, near the entrance and Naruto on Sasuke's other side. Naruto grinned at me, the sign of acknowledge of my presence when I say hi. Sasuke just nodded, typical.

"Just wait for another three minutes and these three will be done." The staffs said. They already knew us since this occurrence was always happening. Naruto would get a new haircut at where Temari worked and Sasuke would be dragged along with him so to say it, it was the four times we met at that place.

The three of us nodded. Naruto with his bright personality, me with my smile, and Sasuke… Well, with his blank expression as per usual. Kind of remind me of a certain someone with red hair and tattoo on his forehead but who...

Okay back to the current situation. Few minutes after the woman said that, she smiled and just then three girls who were occupying the seats, stood up.

"Okay, done. Now, the three of you." She said and the three of us stood up. I noticed how the three girls who kept us on the waiting line giggling whilst glancing toward the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, who in turned, just ignored the poor girls.

I rolled my eyes at that and took a seat, surprisingly between Sasuke and Naruto. The place only had three seats available to cut hair and stuff.

"Where is Temari?" I asked to one of the staffs.

The one who in charge on Sasuke answered, "She will be taking the evening's sift.

I nodded at the information. We said what we wanted with our hair before they started, except Sasuke. I looked at my left side and the woman was starting to do his nails. Guess he still hated the idea of others touching his hair. Such a duck butt style, what's so special about it? I shrugged and grabbed the magazine on the table in front of me and started reading it. Not particularly reading it but more like scanning it.

"What's your name, again?" I heard husky voice asked. Immediately I averted my eyes from the magazine to my right.

"Usuratonkachi, what are you plotting?"

Oh, that nickname again.

Sasuke said irritated. It sounded like what, jealousy? This is Naruto, asking one of the staffs name. I looked from Naruto to Sasuke, who was sending a really scary glare toward the blonde beside me. His glare reminded me of a certain someone with red hair and tattoo on forehead.

"Ignore that bastard. So, what is your name again?" I looked at my right again. It was like I was at the ping pong match.

"I... It's Lisa." Now she kind of reminded me of Neji's cousin. I looked on the mirror and finally I could watch the two without breaking my neck. I looked at Sasuke's even deadly glare he sent toward the down-casted woman who was holding strands of blonde hair on left hand and scissor on right hand, blushing.

I smirked. I admitted it that Sasuke's very presence was really intimidating. Let alone his glare. If I was a girl, I would stutter, too.

"Beautiful name!"

"Usuratonkachi."

Oh, Sasuke's voice had turned lower. The woman behind me shuddered, by how I felt her fingers shook a little on my head and the reflection on the mirror. Naruto seemed unfazed by Sasuke's low voice. The woman named Lisa, who was holding the scissor, her knuckles turned white, maybe from holding it too tight. The woman in charge of Sasuke's nails was shaking a bit by how her fingers trembled.

Really, what was Sasuke's problem?

I watched from the mirror as the woman who was in charge on Sasuke's nail was about to apply the transparent nail polish on Sasuke's first nail. I was aware by the trembling of her finger, she wouldn't apply it right.

"Ah! I am sorry!"

Just as what I thought.

I looked at Sasuke's eyes to see him sending a very dangerous glare on the poor woman who was kneeling before him. She carefully fixed her mistake, although it was not a big deal, really. The nail polish was transparent but well, the Uchiha might be on his period.

She cleaned his nail carefully with her still trembling finger.

"If you are going to do my nails like that, just stop." Sasuke said oh-so-very dangerous. He was beyond irritated over Naruto asking someone's name.

"You prick! I shouldn't have brought you with me!" Naruto half-yelled. I eventually raised my eyebrow but said nothing.

"If I know that you are going to ask everyone's name you met, then yes, I should come as well."

Oh, what's happening?

"I'm just being nice, that's all. What's your problem?"

Yeah, what's his problem?

Sasuke eventually fell silent.

"So Lisa, are you new here?" Naruto said with his smile.

Sasuke growled.

Poor Lisa.

"Y... Yes..." She eventually continued to cut Naruto's hair.

"Hurry up and we are going." Sasuke informed to Naruto.

"Take your time, Lisa..." Naruto said easily, still smiling. Lisa turned red, knuckles white. Sasuke sent Lisa his Uchiha glare. Seriously, what's Sasuke's problem? Naruto is a flirtatious. He even flirts with the trees, I swear. I saw it once.

Sasuke is possessive over Naruto since diapers. It's not like they are couple that now that they are grown up now is it?

"Usuratonkachi, I swear..."

"You swear what, jerk? Fuck you, you prick!"

I don't know what happened to that words that came out from Naruto's mouth that resulting of Sasuke's smirk to appear ever so smugly. "It's the other way around."

What?

I looked at Naruto's very... very red face. It was so red from his neck, face, up to his ears, whilst at the same time was sending his glare which could rival the Uchiha.

I heard gasps.

...behind me and beside me, the staffs...

I looked at Sasuke on the mirror, who was still smirking smugly.

Oh.

So that was where I knew that they are couple.

It is not like I ever imagined the two of them to be together as couple in that way. But when I knew the two of them as couple, somehow, I didn't feel surprise. Why? Sasuke had been possessive over Naruto and Naruto always blushed whenever Sasuke teased him, and Sasuke never tease people.

* * *

AN : Speechless, lol

You still with me?

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	15. Chapter 15 - Temari

**AN :** Virtually hugs for everyone this time, hehehe~

**Instruction for Readers; **Picture yourself as Temari before you read this chapter.

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 014**

**_"Temari Vers."_**

* * *

I don't know what Sasuke did to get Naruto because so far I know, that blond kid namely Naruto has been chasing Sakura since forever not until I accidentally saw the two, cough, making out, cough, inside a car in front of Naruto's house. It was when I was senior in high school. They were freshmen, maybe. I believe that Sasuke was studying abroad and that night he was in Japan. How do the two get together is still a mystery to me because really, I never thought the two would have that kind of relationship, not with Naruto obsessing over Sakura, screaming that he would marry her in the future when he was five, oh that horror look I remember Sasuke casted over toward Naruto who seemed proud of himself from his outburst and the death glare he casted to that pink-haired girl afterward, who was blushing madly.

You have to eat spicy foods to have this kind of amazing memory.

Trust me.

Where were we?

Oh right, so the two as a couple is entertaining. When Naruto would get mad over something and Sasuke would seem helpless about nothing but Naruto. Have you watched the Uchiha Company when they were having a conference and were being broadcasted over the various national channels so the whole Japan could watch it? That one time when it was Sasuke's turn to speak, oh the aura, the way he spoke... His charisma... The way he stared at everyone, it was like a spell was being casted on so they would either agree on everything he said or do what he wants.

It is like, he can control everything.

Not when he is handling Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto is something else... He can tamed those anti-socials, such as my little brother Gaara, Sasuke, that Neji guy, etc.

It's funny how Sasuke could actually lose himself when he was with Naruto, vice versa. When Sasuke was around, Naruto could also lose himself.

So the two as a couple is like the magnet. Sasuke is the South and Naruto is the North. They are different but attract each other. They are like the sun and the moon. The moon couldn't shine without the help of the sun.

How I discovered their relationship? I believe I have mentioned it before. I was from a casual dinner with my boyfriend, some lazy-ass genius, at some Korean restaurant, and on my way back to my home, I accidentally saw the act. They didn't notice me so I kept watching because I thought I was drunk and I might saw things but I tried to remember that I didn't even touch any alcohol so what my eyes showed before me was real.

They have been like the envelope and the postage stamp ever since they were little kids. Well, Naruto and Gaara were close, too, but not as close as Naruto and Sasuke, so at the new discovery, I wasn't surprise, like it was not a big deal.

I was like, "ah… so they are together, eh?"

Like that.

What were they doing?

So here is the story…

"You want me to walk you home?" My boyfriend, Shikamaru, asked me after we ate at X Korean restaurant. We were freshmen in college at that time.

"It's okay. I can walk by myself. I guess I will see you first thing in the morning, correct?"

Shikamaru yawned and nodded. "It's troublesome but I will do my best."

"I can't believe I am dating you." I murmured, half joking.

He smirked. "Go ahead. I will watch you until you disappear then I will take my leave as well."

"Aren't you sweet?" I teased and pecked his lips and whispered a, "good night…" and walk away.

I heard he said about, "call me when you reached home."

I just waved my hand up in the air and left.

I sighed when I turned around the corner and I was sure my boyfriend was sighing then and left as well. I sauntered back home because the restaurant was only ten blocks away from my house. Quite far yet quite near. I don't know, it's near but it's exhausting. It's far yet it only takes few minutes to reach my home.

During the walk from the restaurant toward my house, I would pass the Hyuuga's house, Uchiha's house, Haruno's house, Namikaze's house, and then the Sabaku's house, which is ours. The Hyuuga's house was empty, judging by the empty garage, so was Haruno's. Namikaze's, there was a red car and I noticed right away that it was belonged to Naruto's cousin, Karin. Our house is located the farthest from the line, so I had to passed the Hyuuga's, Haruno's, Namikaze's, Uchiha's, and then us, the Sabaku's. Toward reaching in front of Uchiha's house before the Sabaku's, I saw a black slick car and noticed it was not Itachi's car, Fugaku, Mikoto, or the Uchiha's others relatives but Sasuke's car.

Oh, Sasuke has returned to Japan? That was what I thought as I walked. Surprisingly, I was walking on the right side of the road and our house is on the left side, so is the Hyuuga's, Haruno's, Namikaze's, and the Uchiha's. I have no other choice than cross the road to reach my house but I always did it when I was right in front of our house so when I was still in front of the Uchiha's house, I chose to walk on where I was originally walking, on the right side.

From across the road I noticed that the black sleek car belonged to Sasuke earlier, there were shadows of two people. I slowed down my pace and tried to check who were inside.

Duck-butt hairstyle... Sasuke was one of the shadows inside. The other one… had wild hair pointing on every direction. Who was it? I can't be sure because all I saw was silhouette.

Ohohoho…

Although I didn't know who was the other one but I swear they were…

I had to reach my bag really fast to grab tissue before the blood fall on my surprisingly white shirt. Gawddamnit! I should have followed what my heart was saying when I chose the white shirt instead to wear the red one.

How I found out the other shadow was Naruto? Easy… I crossed the road and reach my house. My house had a better view, muahaha…

I slightly knitted my eyebrows when I still saw nothing but silhouette.

However, although I couldn't see anything other than moving shadows, which to be honest, they were like rabbits in the heat that some of them, I guessed was Naruto, clumsily pressed the switch button of the light and bam! Shocking blonde hair… I watched as they stopped their activity of eating each other faces off and I guessed Sasuke sent his death glare toward Naruto and in three seconds the light was off again and the rabbits continued their _activity_.

The car shook a little from their _activity_ inside and since I started feeling pain on my head and realized the blood of my nose wouldn't stop running down and damping my tissue from the scene before me, I decided to leave them and have a really dirty dream afterward.

I played cool every time I saw the two of them together.

…and it was eight years ago…

Ah, so they are couple that way…

* * *

AN : Pervert Temari, lol

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	16. Chapter 16 - Gaara

**AN :** 砂漠の我愛羅 (Sabaku no Gaara) … Gaara of the Desert... Sounds badass to me!

**Instruction for Readers;** Now take a deep breath. You are going to read this inwardly, right? Lower your voice several octaves down. Imagine yourself as Gaara.

Now, enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 016**

**_"Gaara Vers."_**

* * *

Honestly I have no idea how I felt toward Naruto. The urge to protect him, to make sure that no one could harm him, and other things related to make him happy is so strong for me. I am not the type of guy who speaks empty words. I don't think my feeling is brotherly way nor love. I have no idea. Sasuke and I always did that to him. We have the same cogitation to protect Naruto at any harm and aren't hesitated to remove other existence who dared enough to do that. Not that Naruto is weak or something. In fact, that kid is black belt at Judo and he could break that Hyuuga kid's neck, who is also a black belt. Somehow, however, the feeling I have for Naruto, I can tell, is different with Sasuke's feeling to Naruto. There is time where I couldn't do anything to a situation concerned Naruto but not for Sasuke. I admit it that Sasuke has no hesitation when it comes to Naruto's being.

One day, which is exactly where I discovered the two as couple, it was when we were five. Yes, five, as in when we were in kindergarten. It was clear. Sasuke proposed Naruto in front of me, saying that he would marry him.

"Both of you are male. How are you going to have a baby?" I asked. I still wonder up until now, how am I so genius? I was still five for the desert's sake.

Sasuke seemed to think before he answered proudly. "I don't care about that so long as he is mine."

"...but Naruto, if the two of you are getting married, are we still have the time to play together ever again?" I have no idea why we have that kind of conversation. Like I said, I am an alien and so is Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who in the entire conversation wasn't paying any attention as he built his castle on the sandbox we were currently sitting on.

"Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke called concerned by the lack of attention Naruto was giving.

He seemed lost on his own world and Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto to me as I shrugged. Sasuke just looked at me from his standing position as I started my own castle. I heard he sighed before he knelt down and started making his own and the three of us built in silence.

That proposal happened the day after the incident of Naruto crying after we pulled his hands at different direction. The next morning, the day of Sasuke's declaration, we apologized to Naruto and Naruto eventually forgiven us and asked to play with him and I suggested that we could play on the sand box. The three of us agreed and the proposal happened. From that day I believe that two are married. I don't care as long as Sasuke doesn't do stupid things toward Naruto. It's fine to me.

To the couple, if anything happened, don't hesitate to call me.

For Naruto, if Sasuke did harm you, just tell me and I will cut his balls and shoved it down his throat and I promise for a slow death on him he will regret for even born.

* * *

AN : Review would be good!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	17. Chapter 17 - Juugo

**Instruction for Readers;** Imagine yourself as Juugo. Now you are reading this in baritone voice, muahahaha...

Enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 017**

**_"Juugo Vers."_**

* * *

How I discovered that the two are couple, was where I met him for the first time. It was at the welcome home party for Sasuke. There were people around and I guessed they were Sasuke's old friends when he was in Japan, some I heard were neighbors.

After Sasuke introduced Naruto to us, Karin dragged Naruto to somewhere I never knew. Suigetsu, one of the four Japanese back in States, asked Sasuke who Naruto is. Sasuke simply said; "Don't bother him, no, don't even touch him or I swear," Sasuke paused and sent both Suigetsu and I a death glare before he faced his back on us and continued, "you will regret for even being born." He said to enjoy the party before he left us.

I saw Suigetsu gulped and grinned sheepishly before he dragged me to sit on the bar section of the party. The time we sat there, we both ordered Sake and drank them slowly whilst watching the crowds. Some were eating, dancing, talking, and other business. I scanned the area and I spotted two long red heads and two spike blonde hairs. There were two Karin and two Naruto, both had their older versions. Maybe I was slightly drunk so I decided to take the drink slower than before. I continued to watch the two blondes and two red heads and to my surprise there was one spike red head, this was sure a boy, approaching… Naruto. When the red head guy appeared, Naruto seemed to talk happily with him. Naruto introduced that red head guy to the red head girl named Karin, I could see as the two bowed to each other. The older version of Naruto and Karin said something whilst smiling before the two left, leaving Karin, Naruto, and the red head guy behind.

I knitted my eyebrows and sipped my Sake again when I sensed a really dark aura around.

I scanned again the area. I spotted Sasuke right away with another Uchiha member I guessed, but it seemed like Sasuke's focused was not for the Uchihas around him but to… I smirked when I spotted where Sasuke's eyes landed on.

I looked again to the red head guy who was now linking his arm around Naruto's waist, whilst Naruto was linking his arm around the red head's shoulders. They were facing Karin as they talked and their back facing the furious Uchiha.

I stood right away when Sasuke stormed off of the Uchihas to Naruto. If something were to happen, I have to be right there to protect Sasuke, just in case… Before I went there, I waited. I watched as Sasuke yanked Naruto from the red head to his chest. I smirked and continued watching. Sasuke said something to Naruto and to the red head guy. The red head guy, I thought he was going to punch Sasuke but nothing like that happened. Instead that guy just said something, I couldn't tell what because his face was expressionless, and then he left. I waited again. I saw Karin rolled her eyes before leaving the two as well. I had no idea where she planned on going.

I watched again and Sasuke smirked when Naruto tried to get away from him. I shook my head because I guessed it wouldn't be easy task for Naruto. Naruto was furious by what Sasuke whispered on his ears because he turned red. Naruto yelled something I had no idea what because the music was too loud. Sasuke spun Naruto around and shoved him on the wall. I thought they were about to kill each other instead I gasped. I actually did because what happened next was clear to me now that the two are couple. The way Sasuke possessively warned Suigetsu to not touch Naruto, I never thought of that way.

Guess what Sasuke did to Naruto to shut him up maybe, because he was yelling, right. He kissed him and Sasuke's hands were not calmed either as those traveled to every inch of Naruto's body. I decided to sit back to the bar and looked away from the couple. I forgot that Suigetsu was with me until I saw him smiling idiotically whilst watching his half-empty glass of vodka.

He was dead-drunk.

That was where I discovered the couple.

Let's move to the next question.

* * *

AN : Review would be appreciated!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	18. Chapter 18 - Suigetsu Hozuki

AN : I love you!

**Instruction for Readers;** This guy, for me tho, is like Kiba sometimes, just a bit nastier, hehehe... So, imagine yourself as one of Suigetsu Hozuki, before you read this.

Enjoy~

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 018**

**_"Suigetsu Hozuki Vers."_**

* * *

How I discovered the two as couple? It was on July the twenty third. Guess what day was it? Yeah, fan girls, Sasuke Uchiha's birthday. It was the same year as the welcome home party. The welcome home party was held by April something and Sasuke's birthday was held few months later. We got invited by his mother, sadly… Sasuke never likes the idea of having a party. When we arrived at the party, we, as in Juugo, Karin, and I greeted him, and said that our heart completely broke into pieces when we received an invitation from Mikoto, his mother, not from him. Sasuke, being an asshole as he was, he just rolled his eyes and murmured that he hated party of some sort.

I could only scoff by the obviousness. There is no anti social who loves party.

I wonder why we still sticking together.

Perhaps that he has no other choice? Hehehe…

What, when someone threatened you and you just said that you are friend with Sasuke Uchiha, it could actually save your sorry ass? Well, I have done it once, hehehe…

It works, pfft…

Back to the main topic, I went straight to the bar section since I loved that damn spot. Sasuke's house is the best place ever! I dragged Juugo with me but that guy complained about me to please control my alcohol because he said that he was tired of hailing my ass home.

Fuck, that guy doesn't know what friendship supposed to mean? Besides, I have sexy ass here. He better be proud to hail such ass…

No, I'm not gay.

Grr…

So, sadly I controlled my alcohol by only having two bottle of white wine. Hehehe… Whilst enjoying my first bottle, Sasuke joined us by sitting beside me so at that time I was sitting between Juugo and him. We talked, well, just me, since Juugo was quite kid and Sasuke was in a bad mood. I didn't know that he hated the party that much?

The music was blasting I swear after getting out from here I would go deaf and I actually did although it was just momentary. I didn't know, man… If Naruto's scream could compete with that music's loudness.

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you!"

I scanned the crowds to Sasuke. I watched him sighed and continue to sit there. I could practically sense his sour mood disappeared bit by bit.

I didn't know what happened, but Naruto actually could manage to find Sasuke. When he arrived, he took some breathe and grinned before approaching Sasuke, who was facing his back on the crowds, included Naruto.

Sasuke was smirking.

That expression was so demon-ish…

Ugh…

"Oi Sasuke."

I watched Sasuke's expression from his smirk to pout.

Yes, I swear that it was a pout.

"Where have you been, Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto just shrugged. "Doesn't matter… Now come follow me, there's something I want to show you." He said as he extended his right hand for Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked and crossed his arms. "Is this how you behave at a birthday party of your boyfriend?"

What?

"What the hell, bastard! If you don't like then forget about-"

Before Naruto could leave, Sasuke yanked Naruto to his chest and kissed him…

…passionately.

Fuck, what was happening?

Surely Sasuke's sour mood completely changed with a beast aura, so hungry ready to eat Naruto, by the glint of his eyes. Man, I was completely mute. My mind stopped working and my mouth was like a fish without the water.

Sasuke being Sasuke, when Naruto was around, he would think that Naruto was the only person that existed, mattered. Naruto is like the center of Sasuke's world. He didn't give a fuck to his surrounding especially me who was there, watching the two sucking each other's faces. And before Naruto pushed him away and the two left, Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass and he linked his right arm around Naruto's waist, gripping it possessively.

It took me a while before the two disappeared completely on the crowds that I realized I was alone. Juugo was nowhere near the bar. Did Juugo already know the two?

That was where I knew the two are together.

Man, I asked Karin and she said that Sasuke and Naruto are childhood friends and when I asked her about the two being a couple, she only rolled her four eyes, which meant that she already knew?

HOW?

Ugh…

* * *

AN : ...

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	19. Chapter 19 - Karin Uzumaki

AN : I love you!

**Instruction for Readers;** You know how Karin speaks, right? For a woman, she has this deep voice, like a cool chick or something, tomboy maybe? Well, just imagine yourself as Karin while reading this inside your head.

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 019**

**_"Karin Uzumaki Vers."_**

* * *

It was at my arrival in the States and I lost my paper where there was an address I had to live during my stay in there. I grabbed my phone and start video-calling my Uncle Minato, since he was the one who gave me the address, saying that he has a house one so I had no needed to spend money by renting. When I was connected to uncle, it was my cousin, Naruto, who received the video call.

"Karin?" was his surprised answer.

I rolled my eyes. "It's J-Lo." I joked.

He rolled back his eyes and he grinned. "Have you arrived yet? What time is it there?"

"It's around ten pm. Where's uncle?"

"Ah, I see… Anyway, dad is not available now. Maybe you can call later."

"What the hell, Naruto? It's like, ten and it's dark and I am here alone in the middle of the airport! Could you pass this to uncle? Tell him it's freakin' important!"

"I can't! He said that if anyone called, tell that he is busy and he ordered to call later! That's why his cell phone is with me! What's so important, by the way?"

I sighed. "It's… I lost the paper uncle gave to me few hours ago and there was an address of the place where I have to stay. Now Naruto, could you please pass this to uncle?"

"Ah… I see… I will- wait. Is that Sasuke?" Naruto said pointing at nowhere I had no idea and there I saw on the screen, dark figure holding bags, so I looked on my back and there he was.

"Sasuke?" I asked when I turned around to the dark figured who was walking on my direction. The dark figure, dark haired guy, pale skin with black leather jacket, white undershirt, black jeans, and black shoes who was looking downward, on his phone to be exact, looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Karin?"

"What are you-?" I was sure that my heart would jump out of my ribcages but I kept my cool. I was frozen looking at him.

"Karin? Are you there?" I had forgotten Naruto and the video call.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I knew that voice…" Sasuke said as he eyed my abandoned cell phone I gripped beside me.

"Ah, yes." I stuttered and raised the abandoned cell phone. "Sorry." I apologized because I thought that I had to.

Sasuke kept watching me and when he was about to leave, he froze.

"Karin? Is that- Ah! Dad is here. You want to talk, right? Since I don't know about the address so here you go…"

Naruto seemed to forget about what he saw earlier.

"Naruto?" I looked up when Sasuke murmured my cousin's name. Sasuke looked at me, no, my cell phone to be exact.

"Karin? What's wrong? Have you arrived yet?" It's uncle Minato, finally.

"I have arrived. Uncle, I lost the paper you gave me before and I have no idea where am I going next."

"Minato?" Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" my uncle asked so I sighed and I gave the cell phone to him. Sasuke took it and looked on the screen. "What are you doing in States?" my uncle asked. Sasuke bit his lower lip.

I would looooovvvvveeee to bite that…

Ah, um…

"I… I am taking the high school here…"

I never heard Sasuke stuttered before.

"Eh? Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

That time I found out that we would attend the same school, oh the joy…

"I heard Naruto's voice earlier." Sasuke was blushing, I swear. The weather was not that cold…

"Ah, yes… He was here before but I heard that he would be going out with Gaara before so maybe he had left? Kushina, where's Naruto?" I heard uncle asked auntie before I heard auntie's answered, "He left with Gaara just now."

"Minato. I got to leave now. My car is ready."

"Ah, can you do me a favor, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Since Karin lost his address, could you bring her with you as well for an hour?"

Sasuke nodded, ah God, I loved Uncle Minato, ahahaha…

"Okay, Sasuke, please send me your address so I can send one of my men to pick Karin up. By the way, thank you so much."

"Anytime." Sasuke said before he handed me my cell phone.

"Karin?"

"Yes, uncle?"

"I will call you in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Uncle laughed before he ended the video call. I sighed and followed Sasuke behind. Sasuke hailed a cub and the two of us went to his place. I sat on his couch, waiting for an hour to pass with Sasuke, eating pizza. He ordered pizza since it was also his first day, he said that he had no foods.

An hour later, uncle called and said that there was his man outside waiting, using a certain car so I wouldn't get lost. It was late so it was quite creepy.

One thing I wonder Sasuke's changed of mood when he heard Naruto went out with Gaara.

Sasuke and Gaara once made Naruto cried.

Long story.

Was Sasuke jealous?

The next three months, Naruto called when I was inside the canteen with the other three Japanese, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Sasuke and I were sitting whilst Suigetsu and Juugo still in line for their tray of foods.

"Karin, where are you by now?"

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Karin."

"Right. I am on my way, by the way." come a cheerful comeback.

"What? Where?" Seriously, it was like Naruto's phone call was with Sasuke instead of Naruto with me so I let them be.

"Hey, I am talking to my cousin, not you, bastard!"

Sasuke the mighty Uchiha pouted.

"Alright, I am on. So which house, again?"

"YOU, OF COURSE!" he yelled, seriously, that kid…

"Please note that it's your house." I said flatly. "I'm just borrowing it for four years." I whispered.

What? Uncle Minato insisted! Wait a minute…

"Where are you now, again?" thanks Sasuke.

"Yeah, where are you again?"

"On my way to your hou-"

"No," Sasuke massaged his temple with his eyes closed. "I mean… which country."

"United States. Somewhere, I don't know. I am with, wait, who are you again?" a pause. "Ah yes. I am with- SHUT UP SAI!-" a thump sound. "with daddy's human GPS, hehehe…"

"What-" I said but was cut off when Sasuke ended the phone call and dragged me to our class. "Pack your bag because we are going to your house."

Holy fuck.

So we arrived. The Sai guy? He was like Sasuke's long-lost-twins. Nah… Sasuke is more gorgeous, by the way, ahem.

Sai gluing himself on Naruto, as always, every damn second teased about dick, calling Naruto dickless, and something along the way. Up until now I don't know why he came along.

There was where I know the two, as in, Sasuke and Naruto, in a relationship.

Sai wouldn't let go of Naruto and it came the time where Sasuke maybe lost his control and exploded, yanked Naruto to his chest and kissed him, fucking passionately, and-

Wait. Can I pause now?

Thanks.

Ugh, tissue please?

Okay so, they kissed. No, Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto was too shocked to even move. Sai just stood there emotionless, and I, looking like an idiot with blood dripping down my nostrils.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stared him in the eye, it was like nothing existed just the two of them there. Sasuke said, "Please remember that you are mine."

Okay.

I will, lol.

* * *

AN : Hey, plz look out to my other stories, just hit my profile, thanks!

じゃあ、また明日！Jaa, mata ashita~ Well, until tomorrow~!


	20. Chapter 20 - Sai

**AN : **My name, lol

**Instruction for Readers;** Imagine you are being Sai and read this inwardly, lol

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 020**

**_"Sai Vers."_**

* * *

I was the person who saved the Dickless from the cruel world.

Nah, just kidding... How come? The world is fun in an awful way!

I have been blabbering about Dickless. Do you know who the Dickless is? He is the central of one Sasuke Uchiha's world. Sasuke was also the reason why I saved Naruto. It's complicated. I don't know how to explain this to you. Let's just say that Naruto and Sasuke are friends that cannot be separated for a minute.

Sorry, I was being too exaggerated.

Okay, so the two cannot be separated for a day, maybe? So one sunny day, I was painting from my class room, facing the football field when I spot the Dickless. His face seemed girly and stuff despite of his Adam apple. That was why I thought he was a guy with no dick, and that, my friend, is how I met your mother...

Just kidding.

That's how the Dickless came out as my pet name toward him. It was just my modus from the beginning to approach him, though… He seemed, different… The way the sun fell on his golden hair that day, I had to decide and I did, that from that day on, he would become my muse, and he is.

He was grinning and all but I know it was faked. I used my fake smiles to lure people. According to the book I read, you have to smile in order to break the ice, but I don't know, Sakura always complains about my smile, hmm...

So after having some difficulties luring the Dickless, by gluing myself to him, he somehow accepted me nonetheless, well, the insults are still there though, but it actually started to become a habit. He finally opened up with me and yada-yada-yada, we got married and have children and live happily ever after.

Just kidding.

I asked, "Why are you faking your smile? I could spot one, you know…"

He answered, "Spot one of what?"

Not only he's Dickless but he also is an idiot. "Spot fake smile."

"Through experiences, I see…" the ugly was with us, by the way. Naruto and Sakura are like a package. If you want to be friend with one of them, the other would tag along. They are fun to be with.

I'm sorry, Sakura, I am more comfortable calling you ugly. It's my pet name for you, okay? If you will read this somehow in the near future, I-

Well, forget about that. So, I will call her Sakura if she acts nice, but ugly if she uses sarcasm on me, damn you.

I sent my one of those fake smiles on her and mouthed "I will kill you." and made a slicing motion on my neck before I looked back at Naruto in concerned.

Sakura hit me on the head but I shrugged it off.

"The bastard left without informing me." Naruto growled. I gave him a confused look and averted my eyes to Sakura for an explanation. Who the hell he was talking about? She sighed.

"Our childhood friend…" Sakura whispered.

"Why?"

"He goes to school in the US." She shrugged.

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchiha? My meeting with him was not that pleasant. He punched me when I poured my heart out to him about Naruto's feeling of disappointment, bonding and stuffs… I don't know after that, I just hated that guy if he dared to harm Naruto.

One night I asked Naruto out for ramen, on the October 9, before his birthday, with Sakura. I said that it was a birthday present. I teased him and we talked and goofing around, several hits from Sakura, and stuffs. We enjoyed the night not until Sasuke showed up and said about "I forbid you from touching Naruto in any shape, way, or form."

"And who do you think you are?" I said, casting my eyes from him to Naruto, who was, with Sakura, staring at us.

Be him an Uchiha, I don't care. We are at the same height and I have the same black eyes and we eat steamed rice, I don't feel a bit of intimidating by him.

Did he eat steamed rice?

Sasuke yanked Naruto's hand to him and circle his arm around Naruto's front from behind in a protective way, so Naruto's back was on him.

I don't need to do anything other than watch. Naruto punched Sasuke's stomach and yanked Sakura and I and we left without even looking back, he yelled. "Fuck off, Uchiha."

So I asked Sakura about the obviousness, just to make sure if what I was thinking was, well…

"Sasuke and Naruto liked each other and when Sasuke left for the school without telling anything to Naruto, Naruto was disappointed. Just let them be… they will work it out in the end…" Sakura smiled.

I nodded. So the two liked each other… Their bond is too strong I couldn't help but remember the bond I had with my brother before he died… At least I could still be friends with Naruto and Sakura.

That's how I know the two…

* * *

**AN :** It's like, two in the morning, sigh~


	21. Chapter 21 - Sakura Haruno

**AN :** It's going to end soon~

_**Instruction for Readers;**_ Read this inside your mind and pretend that you are one of Sakura Haruno.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**But... Who? - Chapter 021**

**_"Sakura Haruno Vers."_**

* * *

I confessed my feeling to Sasuke, around twenty years ago, I guess… You know what he said to me? He said, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I already married to someone I love."

I said, "Okay…"

For fuck sake, we were like, five years old!

It was so funny and adorable!

And my love didn't stop there! I confessed my feeling to Sasuke, again, when we were in middle school, but then again, he turned me down! I know that he liked Naruto since forever but I just thought that it was a joke? But then, Sasuke said again, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I already married to someone I love. I thought you already knew about this matter?"

So I said, "Who is the person you love?"

"He is absent."

"Okay…"

We were at school that time. Who was absent that day? It was only Naruto, fever issue.

Usually, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and I would go to school or going back to home together, since we were neighbors. Sasuke and I would wait for Gaara and Naruto to pick us (since Sasuke and I have different room with Gaara and Naruto) so we would head back to our home together by bus.

That day, Gaara was absent as well. Sasuke mentioned about him wanting to stay with Naruto, so it was only the two of us, and we went to the bus stop. On our way there, there were three boys, our seniors, the best known of their bullying in school, approaching us.

"Oh look, it's the prettiest boy and prettiest girl waking together!"

It was not good. The guys teased me so Sasuke had to protect me from the front. "Go away." Sasuke ordered, but no, the guys were too stubborn so they punched Sasuke and sent him to the ground and slapped me and they left. Both Sasuke and I couldn't defend ourselves. They were seniors and we were only in our first year of middle school. I didn't know where the people were! I helped Sasuke and we went home.

After school we went to see Naruto who was resting from his fever, with Gaara sitting on the chair next to the bed. Naruto was furious when he saw our faces and Gaara, well, he was expressionless so I couldn't tell. Sasuke with broken lips and around the corner of his lips were blue. Mine was just a cut so I have to use ointment, but still red around it.

The next day the four of us went to the school. Naruto was about to confront them but he was late. Gaara already took care of the naughty boys.

The naughty boys pee their selves when Gaara threatened them if they dared to touch us, he would not hesitate to kill them. I would run for my life too if I were one of those boys. Served them right!

After that day on, Naruto joined the Juudo club and promised us if someone dared to harm Sasuke, Gaara, and I or even his friends, he would not hesitate to kill.

Sasuke smirked and pat Naruto's head, "That's my love…"

Naruto went red and ran.

Yes, he ran.

That's where I discovered, honestly…

The two are the precious people I have ever had in my life! Gaara too!

Sai, also, hohoho~

* * *

AN : A chapter or two ahead and done!

Until next time, jaa~


End file.
